


If You Wan't It

by Markistoocute



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markistoocute/pseuds/Markistoocute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark finally addmits that he has feelings for Gary, with a push from Howard, they set of livning life together, but will deamons of the past come back and cause trouble in paradise?</p><p>*ON SEMI HIATUS DUE TO UNI COMMITMENTS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark’s hand brushed over Gary’s hand as he stood up to join him at the mixing station, Howard was in the recording booth preparing some harmonies.  
“Sorry.” Mark blushed as he quickly moved his hand away from Gary’s, looking down in embarrassment. Just recently Mark had found his body brushing up close to Gary’s more and more. He knew he shouldn’t, Gary had a girlfriend, but he couldn’t help himself, all Mark could imagine was being close to Gary, it would never happen, but these small touches made it more bearable.  
“Mark do you not think that I have noticed you accidentally bumping into me more and more recently?” Gary joked.  
“Sorry I just seem to misjudge distances recently.”  
“Then how come you never bump into me then Mark?” Howard interjected.  
“How did that sound, or were you two too busy looking into each others eyes?” Howard added  
“Um…” Gary paused.  
“I thought as much, you two need to get a kick up the arse, into a room and get on with it” Howard shouted back as he left the studio. Gary looked over to where Mark was stood looking at the floor, he was bright red with his floppy hair trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.  
“Do you really think I haven’t noticed all these advances you have been trying to do on the sly?” Gary smirked.  
“Well you can hardly talk with all those but slaps and pinches.” Mark protested without looking up.  
“Look I am not sure how I feel, I have never been secure in my sexuality but I have never been confident enough to experiment to find out so maybe Howard was right, maybe I do need a kick up the arse to find out.” Gary confessed.  
“Really?” Mark asked; cocking his head to look at Gary.  
“Yes, but not yet, I would need to explain it to Dawn and see what she says, then think about what to do.” Gary explained.  
“Oh okay.” Mark said hanging his head again. Howard walked back in holding 3 cups of coffee.  
“Have you two got a room yet?” He asked while setting down the coffees.  
“No not yet but we have had a kick up the arse thanks to you Dougie.” Gary smiled as he picked up a coffee from the table and sat down on the sofa. A slightly less embarrassed Mark soon followed, but opted for and armchair rather than the sofa.  
“Oh by the way Howard, I was listening to you, the harmonies where as perfect as ever, is there anything else you want to do today or shall we call it a day?” Gary inquired.  
“Do you think that I could go over some of my bits again? I think I can do a lot better on them.” Mark replied.  
“Really I think they are amazing the way they are but if you insist,” Gary shrugged “which ones do you want to do?”  
“Right if you two are ok with it I shall shoot off, Jay and are having a catch up!” Howard said assertively.  
“No feel free to go, Jay is jay anyway? We need to try and meet up without being seen.” Mark asked  
“Good luck with that! If all four of us are spotted together the press would go mad! Not to mention the fans! They would think that we are all getting back together with him, there would be hysteria! But know, I am sure we can arrange something, he is so much happier now, much more relaxed. Right I am off, you two play nice and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and remember to stay safe!” Howard joked as he left the studio.  
“Don’t worry I am always prepared.” Mark shouted back.  
“So which vocals do you want to work on or is this just a plot for you and me to be in the same room together alone?” Gary asked as Mark moved to sit on the sofa.  
“I was thinking Lovelife, Do It all for love and Into the Wild, and no, the fans have waited so long for this album that it needs to be perfect. But I’m not complaining about the fact I am alone with you that is always a pleasure!” Mark said as he stood up heading towards the recording booth. He looks back to still see Gary sat on the sofa.  
“Are you coming to help, or are you just going to sit there?” Mark remarked.  
“Hm… What?” Gary murmured.  
“Daydreaming where we?” Marked joked.  
“Sort of,” Gary Sighed “I was just trying to work out what I want to do and what I want to say to Dawn.” Mark moved back down towards the sofa. He instinctively placed his hand on his knee before removing it when he realised what he had done.  
“No it’s fine.” Gary reassured.  
“You know we don’t have to do this now” Mark replied replacing. “God it feels good to be close to him” Mark thought.  
“No, I feel now is the right time, I have been trying to ignore my feelings for other men, including you, but then I see Dawn and I get even more confused.” Gary Paused for a second looking over at Mark who was listening intently. “But Howard was right I needed a kick up the arse to act on those feelings, I am at a good place in my life and people are becoming more excepting, now would be a good time to see if my whole life has been a lie”.  
“There are more sexualities than just gay and straight, Gaz for all you know you could be bisexual your life hasn’t been a lie, your past relationships are perfectly valid.” Mark interjected.  
“Really, that’s good to know, it makes things a lot easier, but it doesn’t solve the problem of what to tell to Dawn” Gary said with a sigh of relief.  
“Just tell her what you have told me and tell her that you don’t want to do anything that will hurt her badly, there is no way to prevent a little heartache but do whatever it takes to try and lessen the blow” Mark suggested.  
“Mark what would I do without you?” Gary marvelled “Now let’s get back to trying to improve on perfection.”  
As Mark started recording Gary stood at the mixing desk looking in, all he could think about is how good Mark looked and sounded.  
“God, you have aged well” Gary thought aloud. After about half an hour Mark had finished rerecording and finally emerged.  
“That all for today?” Gary asked  
"I think so I am still not 100% happy with them but they are better than they were" Mark replied.  
"But you are never happy with anything though, you always find something to work on! You are going to drive us mad on this tour I can tell" Gary pointed out. He smiled as he looked over Mark who was dejected.  
"Mark come here, you may drive us mad but we love you for it, your ideas are always so amazing and you always put so much work it annoys us that you are never happy. But I will tell you what, it makes the tour fucking fantastic you know." Gary assured Mark as he took him into an embrace. Mark relaxed in Gary's arms. It felt so good to be in arms. Mark took a deep breath, inhaling Gary's aftershave treasuring the moment for it was over far too quickly and soon they were parting ways for the day.  
"See ya tomorrow." Gary called out is he ducked into his car.  
"Yer see you." Mark called back before he got into his car. Once in his car Mark began to swearing to himself.  
"Shit Shit Shit, Fuck! Why did I have to go and mess it all up! I must have looked such an idiot!" Mark exasperated rested his head on the steering wheel. He sighed started up the car, checked the mirror and pulled out. We has half way home when he got a text. Instinctively he knew it was for Gary. It could wait, he didn't want to think about it now.


	2. If It's Not Hard to Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long coming I had an unexpected admission and stay into hospital. The next chapter will be up soon I promise!

Gary sat in the car outside his house still not sure what he was feeling. On one hand he was ecstatic, he had always had suspicions that Mark had feeling for him and that suspicion had grown and grown recently. It was such a sense of relief for it to finally be out in the open. However there was still the matter of Dawn. Things hadn't been quite right between them for a while now, there was something missing. The passion had gone. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. He looked down at the phone he had been subconsciously flipping between his hands and smiled as he typed out a text to Mark  
"Knowing you, you are going to think that you have mucked this all up you haven't. You have just reinforced what I have been thinking for the last 20 years but have always felt the need to hide. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Gary xxx"  
He hit send as he got out the car. A sudden wave of nerves hit him as he reached the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Hello I am back!" He called out. No reply. He walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table  
"Gone out with some friends won't be back till late I am eating out so need to make dinner". Gary Sighed this meant that he was going to have wait giving him time to think. He chucked the note in the bin where there was a growing a collection. It hadn't occurred to him how often Dawn was out these days. Had he really been this blind to how things where falling apart without him putting this spanner in the works. He checked his phone and sighed. He must be driving Gary thought and headed towards his personal gym to try and clear his head. He would have much rather have gone for a run but it was too late in the afternoon he wouldn't get a moments peace he would be stopping every 2 minutes to take photos with fans and that is the last thing he wanted so the gym would have to do. He set his iPod up in the dock and started running. He didn't care that he wasn't in the right clothes he just wanted to feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins. His feet started to hit the treadmill faster and faster. He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He slowed down to a stop and derived his phone from the table and looked at the caller ID It was Dawn  
"Hey Honey I am probably going to stay over with Charlie tonight as we ended up at the pub so I can't drive"  
"No I need to talk to you, where are you I can come and pick you up" Gary replied still panting  
"Is everything OK?" Dawn asked  
"Just tell me where you so I can come pick you up. I will explain when we get home" Gary snapped  
"OK I am just at the local" Dawn said a taken aback.  
"I will be there in 5 minutes" Gary said as he regained he breath and made his way to the car.  
The car journey was silent with only snippets of conversation between the 2 of them.  
"How come you were out of breath on the phone?" Dawn asked  
"I was running." Gary replied  
"In your normal clothes? Are you sure everything’s OK?" Dawn inquired  
“I just wanted to run and forgot about getting changed." Gary replied calmly trying to hide the indecision he was feeling.

After what seems like a life time they were sat in the kitchen Gary with a glass of wine.  
"What did you want to talk about" Dawn finally interjected after a period of silence.  
"I don't think its working out. Somethings changed somethings gone" Gary said spinning his glass round in his hand. He can never keep his hands still when he was nervous.  
"I know what you mean over the last few months it has been harder and harder to spend time here. It has weird I couldn't put my finger on it, something just didn't fell right, do you want me to find somewhere to sleep tonight?" Dawn asked,  
"No no its fine you can stay here, you can keep the house as well, I am sure one of the boys will let me kip on the sofa until I find myself somewhere, I can sleep in the spare room tonight, I will just go wring mark to see if he can put e up are a couple of night" Gary said as he walked out the kitchen and into the garden still clutching his glass of wine. Sitting on the bench he retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Mark's number.  
"Hello? Have you changed your mind? You want to stay with Dawn." Mark rushed.  
"Calm down Mark! No, in fact we ended it tonight I told her about how I felt and she told me that she felt the same too; Gary replied trying to calm down.  
“So Dawn has been unsure as to what her sexuality is too.” Mark said sounding confused.  
"Ah I may have forgotten to mention that, things started to feel awkward so I wanted to get out of there, but getting back to the point, can I stay with you? I have let Dawn keep the house as I can get a house anytime, and also it means that I can be closer to you without arousing suspicion, but I will be arousing you." Gary teased.  
"Mr Gary Barlow you cheeky bugger! Of course you can stay. But I still think that you should have told her, what is she going to think when she finds out? Mark said, the sense of worry rising in his voice.  
"Wait we are telling people!" Gary said, alarm and panic rising in his voice, he griped his wine glass so tight it shattered in his hand.  
"Shit!" Gary shouted as he looked down at his hand to inspect the damage.  
"Are you Ok?" A panicked Mark asked.  
"Yer I am fine I just smashed a glass that’s all, nothing to serious" Gary said as he discovered a cut on the palm of his hand "look I have got to go clean up I will call you back later.”  
“Is it because said about dawn finding out anyway? Look we don't have to tell people yet if you don't want to, we can’t take it as fast or as slow as you want to ...” Mark started.  
“Look Mark I have to go, I will call you back." Gary interrupted and hung up before walking back into the kitchen. Dawn gave him a funny look as he walked in.  
“What happened to your hand?"  
"I dropped the wine glass that’s all” Gary replied.  
"There is something you are not telling me, things may not have worked out but I still know you well enough to know when you are hiding things, so spit it out! There's someone else isn’t there? Not that I care there is nothing between us anymore" Dawn pushed.  
"No, yes, well it complicated, let me clean up my hand first then I can explain" Gary said with his hand under the water.  
"Fuck!" he shouted in pain as his hand hit the water, quickly removing his hand.  
""Come here let me do it, it will be quicker that way" Dawn said authoritatively sticking Gary’s hand back under the water. “Right explain now and I will deal with your hand, so what’s going on?"  
Gary sighed.  
"Well... I don’t really know how to explain it, I think I might me gay, or bisexual, but I am not sure. But I have never been confident enough to admit it to myself, but today I realised that I needed to do something" Gary stopped realising that Dawn was frozen "What is it?”  
"Nothing, just did you really not think I have worked out they you are not strait, it became clear to me after a couple of months! You really weren’t that good at hiding it, so who’s the lucky man? Its Mark isn’t it, oh how cute!! I always know you likes him, even though most people all those bum slaps down to playfulness I knew there was something more to it!" Dawn laughed.  
"Wait so you are not angry?”  
"For fucks sake Gary of course I'm not angry its 2015 for goodness sake, at least it means that we can end this still as friends, if we had carried on I reckon it would have turned bitter." Dawn said as she finished cleaning and bandaging his hand "There all done, that wasn’t too now was it! Right I am off too bed, see you around" she replies as she left the room leaving Gary still standing by the sink. It took him a minute till he could gather his thoughts before he got another glass from the cupboard and pored another glass.

The night was crisp and Gary shivered he sat down placed the glass on the floor where the remnants of the previous glass lay. He then pulled out his phone. 4 missed calls, all from Mark. He hit redial and mark picked up before the second ring.  
"Gary are you ok? Mark was worried.  
“Yes I am fine, my hand is all bandaged up" Gary replied.  
"Was it a big cut, it took you a long time?”  
"No it wasn’t that big, the reason it took so long was because I was explaining everything to Dawn, but it turned out that she already knew so it seems she knows me better than I know myself." Gary sighed as he reached down to pick up his wine glass "ahh” Gary cried out as he tried to pick it up, placing it back down quickly.  
"Are you sure you are ok? I can come pick you up if you want!" a now very worried Mark asks.  
"No I am fine! I just forgot about my hand and tried to pick something up that is all" Gary said as he winced in pain "Look I am going to bed, I will see you in the morning and stop worrying. Night!” Gary said hanging up.  
"I love you" Mark said quietly after Gary had hung up. Ever since he had received the text from Gary earlier he had been worrying that he had done the wrong thing telling Gary, what if it doesn't work out and he loses him forever, what would he do then? They would still have to work together. These thoughts where still running round Marks head when exhaustion finally sent him to sleep. Gary still plagued his dreams, all the things that could be and everything that could go wrong. Mark awoke at 6am and decided to give up on getting any more sleep, coffee will be his friend today. He managed to drag his sleep deprived body into the shower as well as making up the spare bedroom for Gary. By the time Mark sat down for breakfast it was just gone 7, he still had 2 hours till he needed to be at the studio. He looked down at the breakfast he had made himself and couldn't face eating it. He had no appetite so threw it away and set about passing time by cleaning, he wanted everything to be perfect for Gary this afternoon. He cleaned the house from top to bottom. By this time he had finished it was 8:30, the studio was only 15 minutes away but Mark decided to head to the studio anyway, may as well be early for once and anyway Gary was probably there already, he was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Gary lived there.  
By the time Mark pulled into the car pack of the studio it was ten to nine and sure enough Gary's range rover was already there laden with stuff, he had obviously been up early packing. As Mark walked into the studio he was met with the smell of strong coffee and Gary walking round the corner, he smiled.  
"You look like you need one of these as badly as I do" he said gesturing to the 2 coffees in his good hand. "Rough night?" Gary asked as he handed Mark one of the coffees before wincing in pain.  
“Thanks, it can't have been as bad of a night was you? How is your hand anyway?" Mark asked.  
"Not too band. I keep forgetting about it until I go to do anything with it or try to sleep!" Gary joked.  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to A&E? Has it stopped bleeding? Have you changed the dressing this morning? Mark fretted, Gary took it Mark's coffee and placed it back on the table along with his taking mark into and embrace.  
“Its fine stop worrying you can check it when we get back to yours later “Gary said as he rested his head on the top of Marks, he closed his eyes and took in Marks sent.  
"Now when I said get a room I didn't mean here, and why are there only 2 coffees have you 2 forgotten about me already because if you have Take That will become a duo" Howard announced as he entered to the sight of Gary and Mark in each other’s arms.  
"Sorry" Marks said as the pair quickly split "Err do you want some of my coffee" Mark offered.  
"Na I got my own on the way in even though I did a coffee run yesterday in case you have forgotten that as well" Howard joked " So are we being to do any work today or are we just going to sit starring into each-others eyes all day?"  
"Work today I want to record some more of the backing tracks with drums and do the lead vocals for let in the sum and higher than higher. Sound good to you guys? And Howard I will do the coffee runs today." Gary said throwing a smile to Mark "Right oh shall we start with the lead vocals then?"

A couple of hours later and many coffee runs later with all the lead vocals recorded the boys sat down for a brake.  
"So I am guessing that you have broken up with dawn judging by what I walked into this morning and the amount of stuff in your car?" Howard asked.  
“Uh yer I ended it last night." Gary replied.  
"How did she take it?" Howard continued.  
"She took it really well actually. She was kinda expecting it, looking back thinks haven't been right for a while now, we had both been making excuses to be away from each other and when we were together we didn't really talk so it was easy really" Gary explained.  
"So where are you going to be staying" Howard asked, Gary looked over at Mark "Oh I should have guessed" Howard joked "Right shall we got back to work then maybe we can leave early then" Howard got up and headed over to the recording booth "Oh and don't forget to listen this time this time!". Mark and Gary sat there leaning into each other.  
“We should probably get up otherwise Howard will get all grumpy, and we don’t want a grumpy Howard now do we!” Gary joked.  
“It’s not as bad as a grumpy though is it!” Mark laughed as they got up and walked over. It didn’t take long to get all the drum rhythms records, so it was Marks turn to sketch in some guitar riffs before they are rerecorded by the professionals.  
“Things seem to be moving pretty fast if you are moving in already” Howard pointed out.  
“Yer I know, I have to admit I am slightly frightened by how fast this is going, but these things happen, there is no way that I would have been able to stay with Dawn, things where awkward enough this morning” Gary started.  
“How was that? Sounds good, it works really wall this the main track, shall we call it a day there, we've done a lot and I know that I will be getting told off for doing too much with my hand” Gary replied.  
“Yer I meant to ask, what happened? Howard asked.  
“I broke a wine glass and cut my palm on the glass” Gary told Howard.  
“Shit that must have hurt”.  
“Yer it did but I have stopped noticing it not, well until I go and pick something up, which was rather inconvenient this morning, I kept almost dropping things every time I picked anything up”.  
“That means I will be doing all the unpacking then!” Mark suggested.  
“I don’t think I have much choice in the matter do I?!” Gary chuckled.  
“No!” Mark said seriously. “We should probably get going then otherwise we will be unloading all night!”  
“I have been given my instruction so I better obey otherwise I will be in even more trouble, see you later Dougie!” Gary smiled.  
“See ya, we are not back here for a couple of days now are we?” Howard replied.  
“No, the next things to do is to get the orchestra in but we need to give it a quick listen too before we go to Abby Road”. Gary shouted back as he was being pushed out the studio by Mark “are you ok to lock up? I don’t have a lot of choice about leaving.” “Ok, ok Mark I am leaving no need to push!” Gary laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Gary and Mark had made several trips to and from Gary’s house collecting the rest of Gary’s stuff it was getting dark  
“How much stuff do you have?” Mark asked playfully  
“Not as much as you! And watch that box, that’s got my pedals in! I don’t want any of them damaged! And anyway most of my stuff is music stuff, I have nowhere near as many clothes of you do! Anyway that is all of, well except my piano that’s coming later” Gary said as put down the last box  
“You are your pedals, am I going to have to hid them so I get attention!” Mark joked  
“No you won’t I think the pedals are going to want to hide you to get some attention” Gary replied as he sat down on the sofa. Mark walked into the kitchen and started clattering about before sticking is head through the door  
“What do you want for dinner?”  
“Mark sit down why don’t we have a takeaway tonight, we have done a lot today I am not having you cook for me tonight! I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea though” Gary insisted, Mark continued to clang around in the kitchen  
“You are a guessed in my home I am going to make sure that you are comfortable and well feed so I am going to make you dinner” Mark protested from the kitchen  
“Mark you can make me dinner tomorrow, but tonight we are going to have takeaway and I am paying” Gary argued as he got up and entered the kitchen. Mark was franticly looking in cupboards finding ingredients and pans. Gary walked up behind him wrapping his arms around him  
“you are not cooking me dinner tonight end of I am going to pay, then we are going to snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie” Gary whispered into Marks ear before giving him a peck on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to the sofa “Chinese sound good for you or would you rather have Indian?”  
“Can we have Pizza?” Mark asked giving Gary puppy eyes  
“For you Mark anything”” Gary smiled before kissing Marks head  
“But before you order I need to check your hand, I don’t want it getting infected” Mark nagged, Gary offered his hand, knowing that no amount of protestion will stop Mark worrying so it would be better to get it over and done with   
“Are you sure I am not hurting you?” Mark asked looking up to Gary’s face which was contorted in pain.  
“No I am fine” Gary said through gritted teeth  
“Don’t worry we are almost done, I still think you should have gone to A&E” Mark scolded Gary “But that should be fine” Mark remarked as he finished cleaning Gary’s hand and reached for the bandage “Now what Pizza do you want?”

Half an hour later Mark was curled into Gary’s arms, pizza in his hand and Game of Thrones on the TV.  
“I don’t know how you can watch this” Mark said as he hid his head into Gary chest at a particularity graphic scene.  
“Ok ok we can watch Iron Man after this episode” Gary suggested stroking mark’s hair “Its ok you can look now”  
“I don’t want to” Mark muffled into Gary’s chest. Gary looked down and smiled, how had he ever doubted that he had had feeling for Mark.  
“Mark, Mark its finished” Gary mentioned, a muffled murmured came from mark “Do you want to watch Iron Man now?” another murmured came from Mark “or are you falling asleep?”  
“No I’m not falling asleep” Mark declared sleepily, “I’m just listening”   
“Right I think we both need to bed, come on” Gary said as he gently lifted Mark off his chest  
“But I haven’t shown you your room yet” Mark protested  
“I think I have been round here enough times to know where the spare bedroom is” Gary insisted, Mark slowly got up from the sofa and started heading up the stairs as Gary turned off the lights  
“I am not going to get a goodnight kiss then?” Gary asked, Mark turned round a smiled before running back down the stairs wrapping his arms around Gary, standing on tiptoes to see eye to eye.  
“Of course you can” Mark smiled as his lips met Gary’s. The kiss was brief but it felt like it lasted a life time. Mark broke first, but kept his arms wrapped around Gary. It was a few minutes before the pair spoke.  
“You are going to make me so happy” Gary whispered before braking the hug “I will see you in the morning” He said as he stared up the stairs with Mark following close behind.   
Mark lay in bed smiling as he fell asleep, but it was short lived as we was woken up by a knock on his bedroom door as Gary poked his head around  
“That episode has given me nightmares, can I sleep with you tonight?” Gary asked  
“I told you we should have watched Iron Man” Mark replied as he sifted over to the other side of the bed, allowing Gary to slide in next to him before quickly falling back to sleep. When Mark woke the next morning he was snuggled up with Gary’s arms wrapped around him. Mark closed his eyes, inhaled Gary’s aftershave and snaggled closer to Gary, who reacted by pulling Mark in closer still, Mark opened his eyes again to see Gary looking down lovingly on him  
“Morning beautiful” Gary said sleepily “I didn’t mean to wake you” he continued as he started rubbing Mark’s back  
“Don’t worry you didn’t” Mark replied as he placed his head back onto Gary’s chest savouring every moment of Gary’s touch, as he moved to be more comfortable Mark brushed up against Gary’s crotch, Gary was so hard, Mark moved his hand down and started to tease Gary  
“Fu” Gary started to moan before he was interrupted by Mark’s tongue in his mouth, Mark expertly removed Gary’s boxers, only pausing to squeeze Gary’s ass. They broke for a moment both gasping for breath  
“Fuck Mark give me warning next time you are going to do that” Gary panted. Mark grinned  
“Well you can have some more later, first you are getting a full English breakfast” Mark teased  
“My you really know how to treat a man don’t you” Gary said pulling Mark back onto the bed as he tried to get up kissing him before he allow Mark to go. Once Mark had left the room Gary stayed in Marks bed curled up in his sheets taking in Mark’s musky sent that was trapped in them. As he lay there listening to Mark in the kitchen Gary wondered why he hadnt done this sooner, he had been so unhappy over the last 10 years trying to hide his true self. Gary got up retrieved his boxers from where Mark had thrown them before returning to his own bedroom, he paused on the landing, listening to Mark singing to himself, Gary smiled to himself before going to get dressed.  
By the time Gary mad made is way downstairs Mark had a full English breakfast on the table and was sat waiting  
“Oh you got dressed, what a shame, I liked it when you were lying on my bed naked!” Mark commented  
“Well sorry to disappoint you, but I needed to get dressed, I have a lot of unpacking to do, and I need you to help, I can’t have you all distracted checking me out, well more than you do anyway!” Gary replied  
"Well if we have got a big day ahead if us then you better eat up!" Mark encouraged. 

By lunch they had unpacked half of Gary's stuff  
"I think I am going to have to extend my studio with the amount of stuff you have brought!" Mark jokes  
"Err yer sorry about that! I am sure we can find space for it all! I am sure my pedals..."  
"The pedals are not living in the bedroom!” Mark interjected "anyway, I am sure we can find space for it all, come on, let’s have a break before we tackle the clothes!" Mark said as he walked up to where Gary was sorting through a box of awards "anyway, we have unfinished business" Mark beamed as he took Gary’s hand and lead him up the stairs.  
Once they reached Marks bedroom Mark quickly closed the curtains before grabbing Gary by his t-shirt and pulled him down to his level before kissing him passionate, taking Gary's breathe away. The two where soon lying on the bed having not taken a breath, eventually lack of oxygen caused Gary to pull away. No sooner than Gary had pulled away Mark had skilfully discarded Gary’s trousers and boxers in one swift movement reviling Gary's erection. Mark looked up at Gary smiling, as we started kissing Gary’s body teasing him, before finally surrounding his cock with his mouth, he started with slow movements, he closed his teeth around lightly, causing Gary to let out a moan, Mark started to move faster and faster, wrapping his tongue around Gary’s tip, Gary’s hand moved to the back of Mark’s head, slowly running his hand through Mark’s hair as Gary’s moans started getting louder and louder, his back arching in pleasure as egged ever closer to climax.  
“Fuck” Gary panted as he backed his hips forward as he climaxed. Gary lay there breathless as he reviled in the pleasure that he had just received, Mark made his was back up the bed giving Gary a tender kiss, the taste of Gary’s cum still on his lips.  
“Wow that was amazing!” Gary explained still trying to catch his breath  
“Well I have had plenty of practice” Mark replied as he lazily traced Gary’s chest  
“I think I am going to have to pick up some tricks then” Gary teased as he gazed down at Mark who was lying there with his eyes closed, he hand now resting on Gary’s chest. Gary rested his head on Mark’s closing his eyes too. It was an hour later when they both woke up again still in each other’s arms, Gary woke first, unable to move in case he woke Mark who was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. Gary carefully moved his free hand to the bed side table to retrieve his phone, it took a few seconds of searching to realise that his phone had not made it to the side table and was in fact still in his trousers, which were discarded somewhere on the floor. Gary carefully tried to remove his arm from under Mark’s body. Mark started to mumble before he opened his eyes  
“What time is” He asked sleepily  
“I am not sure, I am just trying to find my phone to see” Gary replied as Mark moved, freeing Gary’s arm. Gary went over to trousers lay and bent down to pick up his trousers, as he bent down Mark let out a wolf whistle It was only then that Gary remembered that we was naked, he started to blush as quickly pulled his boxers back on  
“Embarrassed Mr Barlow?” Mark laughed “Hey!!” He carried on as Gary threw his trousers in Mark’s direction  
“Serves you right for laughing!” Gary replied “Any way its 3oclock”  
“Shit, we need to get on, we are still only half way through unpacking” Mark exclaimed as he shot up off the bed  
“Mark calm down, we don’t have to do anything today, we have plenty of time to sort anything out. You are such a worrier. Anyway we need to have some lunch before we do anything, I am starving” Gar said as we walked over to the bed to retrieve his trousers from where they had landed  
“But I wanted to spend tomorrow with you” Mark replied.  
“Well I am sure If I can keep my hands off you that we can finish it all today, but I am not making any promises” Gary teased before making his way downstairs. Mark stood at the top of his stairs watching Gary walk down the stairs  
“Are you forgetting something” Mark called down  
“Oh yer” Gary replied as we started back up the stairs giving Mark a quick peck as he reached the top of the stairs  
“That’s not what I was thinking off” Mark said all he looked down at Gary’s bear torso   
“OH I forgot about that!” Gary said as he rushed back into the bedroom. Before remerging fully dressed   
“Right lunchtime” He said as he took Mark’s hand leading him down the stairs.  
It was 7oclock by the time that they had finished unpacking everything, they both collapsed on the sofa  
“I told you would get it done” Mark said  
“You are a hard task master Mark’ Gary said as he yawned  
“You should know that by now! And anyway you are no better!” Mark replied  
“You got me there, I hate holidays, and I could be busy writing instead” Gary pointed out   
“You are going to give yourself a heartattack one day from all this work you do, the next few days you are going to sit down and relax” Mark emphasised  
“But” Gary started  
“No Buts, well maybe your fine rear of the year 1997 butt, but no work!” Mark interrupted  
“What about your butt, am I allowed to enjoy that over the next few days?” Gary asked giving Mars butt a slap as he got up   
“No you can enjoy this butt too!” He said as he started walking into the kitchen, stopping to bend down in front of Gary pretending to tie his shoe, before moving off into the kitchen.  
Mark emerged half an hour later with 2 steaming plates of salmon.  
“Mark you didn’t have to go this much trouble” Gary exclaimed as he took the plate “It looks delicious”  
“Thanks, it not that hard really, just a bit of lemon and chili, I will show you if you like” Mark explained as he sat down with his plate.  
As they lay on the sofa, Gary’s head resting on Mark’s lap, Marks arm lying lazily over Gary’s chest. Gary looked up at Mark  
“I’m ready, I want to do it” Gary said suddenly  
“Hu” Mark replied coming out of a day dream  
“I want to do it,” Gary reiterated  
“Are you sure, I am happy to wait, we don’t have to go fast!” Mark reassured. Gary smiled  
“Mark I am sure” Gary laughed as he rested his head back Mark lap.  
Gary was admiring Mark’s body when he noticed faint scars covering his arms. He reached out to touch them, Mark froze.  
“Mark?” Gary asked concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark stayed frozen as Gary continued to stroke Mark’s arm  
“Mark?” Gary asked again the look of concerned growing on his face. Finally Mark looked down at Gary, a tear in his eye. Gary sat up looking at Mark who sighed  
“You were going to find out anyway, so I might as well tell you now” Mark started, his voice weak, “When I first realised I was gay, no one was very excepting. I never fully came out, I still haven’t, but back then it was only my mum that knew, I could trust her tell everything” Mark Paused resting his head on Gary’s shoulder “Anyway somehow somebody at school found out, I was ridiculed, beaten up, called names that I don’t wish to repeat, it was horrible, the school didn’t do anything, I dreaded going to school, I tried to keep myself to myself, but nothing worked, they wouldn't let it go. The summer holidays was bliss, I just spent the summer playing football with my brother, but I still dreaded going back, so on the day before we went back I got a rope” Mark felt tears landing on his head, he looked up to see the tears rolling down Gary’s cheek, he reached up wipe the tear away.  
“Oh Mark” Gary whispered taking Mark into a tight embrace  
“I set it up in my bedroom, I was just about to do it when my mum walked in, she just burst into tears and held me all night, it really hurt me to think what she would have done if she had come in a few minutes later. I knew that I could never do that to her again, but I still had to go back to school, I became more and more depressed, it twisted my mind, I thought that I was some kind of abomination, that I wasn’t natural, that’s when I started to self-harm, I thought I deserved all the hate I was getting, like it was my fault I was gay, so I took a blade to my wrist to punish myself, then when I started I couldn’t stop, it became an addiction” Mark paused  
“How long did you do it for?” Gary asked quietly   
“Well I was 12 when I started and I stopped about a month before I joined the band, so I was 18 so 6 years” Mark replied “But I still get thoughts about doing it occasionally. When the band split, it was really hard I came so close to relapsing, throwing away 6 years of hard work, I am not sure how I coped but I did”  
“Oh Mark I am so sorry, I wish I could have done something”  
“I never told anyone, not even my mum, I didn’t want to hurt her, but I think my mum worked it out but If she did then she never brought it up, you are the first person I have told” Mark admitted. “Do you want a cup of tea?” Mark offered as he shakily stood up  
“Sit down, I will go make the tea” Gary insisted, Mark obeyed slowly sitting back down. By the time Gary reemerged Mark was curled up in a ball crying. Gary set the mugs down of the table and sat down next to him holding him in his arms, Mark quickly borrowed his head into Gary’s shirt  
“It’s just brought back so many unhappy memories” Mark cried into Gary’s chest  
“I know I know I am sorry I brought it up” Gary whispered as he kissed the top of Marks hair “I’m here now and I am not going to leave you” he reassured running his hand downs mark back in time with his crying, helping him close. It took Mark 10 minutes to calm down  
“Here” Gary said as he handed Mark a cup to tea, “Sorry I brought it up, I didn’t think” Gary apologised  
“No it fine, I have been holding on for it for so long, I needed to talk about it” Mark sniffled taking a sip of his tea “I am definitely going to keep you, you making a cracking cuppa” Mark smiled   
“Good, I’m not going anywhere, you are spoiling me too much” Gary replied as he bend his head down to kiss Mark “I love you”  
“I love you too” Mark replied reaching his hand out stroking Gary’s stubble “I love you so much”  
“Shall we watch Downton Abby, you need catch up” Gary suggested turning on the TV  
“I was going to suggest got for a walk, it’s a beautiful evening” Mark remarked looking out the window  
“Whatever you want” Gary smiled, turning the TV off, giving Mark another kiss before getting up to put his shoes on.   
Mark took Gary’s hand as they hit the rural footpath  
“There is a bench that looks over the hills, it is a beautiful spot, I often spend summer evenings sitting there, and not many people know about it so you never see anyone” Mark explained leading the way, it was only 5 minutes before the footpath opened out to reveal a breath taking view. Mark and Gary sat down on the bench taking in the view  
“Isn’t it spectacular?” Mark asked   
“It really is, I can see why you like it” Gary remarked, as he gazed out over the hills, as the sky was changing into an array of orange, pinks as yellow as the sunset began to fill the sky. The pair sat there watching the sun dip down below the horizon, using the last of the light to make their way back, as they made their way back Mark started to shiver.  
“Did you not think to bring a coat?” Gary joked as he rubbed Mark’s arms trying to warm them up  
“I am not cold” Mark insisted his teeth chattering. Gary laughed before stopping,   
“Come here you idiot” Gary chuckled as he pulled Mark in for a cuddle, kissing him before they carried on back, Gary’s arm still warped around Mark’s body in an attempt to keep him warm. It was dark by the time they got back, Mark yawned as he unlocked the door,  
“It looks like you are ready for bed” Gary teased  
“It’s been a busy day, I am just ready to sleep” Mark complained  
“I know, come on, we will have plenty of opportunities” Gary assured Mark as he watched Mark walked up the stairs. By the time he had gotten into the bedroom Mark was just emerging from the bathroom “Night gorgeous man” Gary beamed as he walked into the bathroom himself, within the few minuets he was in there Mark had almost fallen asleep. Gary slipped in next to him, wrapping his arms round a dozing Mark  
“Night hansom, I love you” Mark mumbled as he got comfortable in Gary’s arms  
“I love you too Mark” Gary replied resting his head on Mark’s a tear running down his cheek as he thought about all the horrible thinks they must have called Mark, feeling guilty about bringing back of the memories. He gave Mark one last kiss, before turning the light off and falling asleep himself.

Mark woke suddenly, sweat running down his face, it took him a moment to realise that it was still dark outside and the light was coming from the bedside light, Gary was sat up next to him.  
“Hey hey it ok, I’m here, I think you had a nightmare” Gary reassured Mark, Mark looked over to Gary and relaxed,  
“Yer I was back at school again” Mark said shakily as he wrapped his arms around Gary and starting sobbing again “People don’t realise how things can hurt people” Mark sobbed, Gary took Marks head in his hands and looked into his eyes  
“I know, I know, but let’s think about it, they have made you a stronger person, made you who you are, and look at you now, you are so successful, you are so widely loved, you have so many friends and you have me, and will be here every time you wake up from a bad dream” Gary reasoned as his hands moved down to Marks shoulders, pulling him close. “Come on now let’s get back to sleep”.   
Mark slept peacefully in Gary’s arms for the rest of the night. When he woke again in the morning he rolled over to find that Gary had gone. He sat up in a panic, feeling consumed and disorientated  
“GARY, GARY” He shouted in a panic. Gary came running up the stairs in a panic bursting into the room  
“It ok, did you have a nightmare” Gary asked concerned as Mark ran into his arms  
“No I was just worried that you had gone, I panicked” Mark replied  
“I was just down stairs making breakfast I was going to bring it up to you, sorry” Gary smiled  
“You don’t need to be sorry, I am the one that overacted” Mark said remorsefully  
“Hey come on, had had a hard night last night, stop blaming yourself, now let’s go downstairs and get some breakfast and we can talk about what to do today” Gary said as he started walking down the stairs. “I was thinking we could go see the new captain America movie, then do a bit of work on the album before we go back into the studio tomorrow, what do you think?” Gary carried on  
“That sounds good to me” Mark replied as he walked into the kitchen, the sound of the radio playing and Gary singing along as he boiled some eggs “But I was thinking we could do something else first” Mark teased as he walked over to Gary, slapping his ass before warping his arms around him resting his head on Gary’s shoulder  
“Mark Owen you cheeky bugger you!” Gary Smirked “Can we have breakfast first I have almost finished making it!” Gary continued as he tried to walk over to the sink, Mark in tow “are you ever going to let go?”  
“No, coz I’m never going to let you go” Mark laughed as he tightened his grip  
“Well you are going to have too soon, because it is ready” Gary declared as he set the plates down.  
“Fine” Mark huffed as he sat down next to Gary before giving him a cheeky smile through his unbrushed hair as he dug in. It didn’t take long before he had finished  
“You ate that quickly, have you got something else on your Mind?” Gary teased as he got up and cleared the plates   
“Well I have been waiting about 20 years for this!” Mark smiled as he got up walking out of the kitchen “Come on then, I thought that you wanted to go to the cinema later?” Mark joked “Anyway you need a bath first!”   
“Hey are you saying that I smell!” Gary accused  
“No you need to relax!” Mark shouted back as he entered the bedroom to start running Gary a bath. Gary smiled as he made his way upstairs, as he walked in the bedroom Mark was busy looking in draws   
“Oh ha! I knew they were here somewhere!” Mark said triumphantly as he pulled a condom out of the draw “Are you going to stand there checking me out or are you going to go have that bath?” Mark asked without turning round as he started rummaging in the draw again  
“I’m going, I’m going! I was just admiring the view!” Gary laughed, Mark looked round smiling before wriggling his ass. Gary gave it a slap before he went to take his bath. By the time he re-emerged, towel still around his waist, Mark was lying on the bed naked. Gary stopped and stared, his erection rising. As Mark saw Gary frozen, he smiled and started to walk towards him  
“We won’t be needing that!” Mark said as he removed the towel to reveal Gary’s erection, Much to Marks delight. He reached us to kiss him, before leading Gary to the bed. It didn’t take long before Mark was hard, he didn’t waste any time in putting the condom on  
“Now this may hurt, so if you want to stop just tell me ok?” Mark said caringly as he placed lube around Gary’s asshole  
“Oh that’s cold!” Gary exclaimed  
“Well you are going to be thankful for it, ready?” Mark asked  
“Oh god yes” Gary begged. Mark slowly slid into Gary, he let out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain.  
“You ok?” Mark asked “Not too painful, don’t worry it will get better”  
“No its fin” Gary said as Mark started to thrust slowly, rubbing up against Gary’s as he did. As Mark’s thrusts started to get faster Gary started to moan louder and louder.  
“Fuck” Gary moaned before he was interrupted my Mark’s tongue in his mouth, Gary wrapped his hand around Mark’s head keeping it there as Gary edged ever closer to climaxing, he broke away from Mark’s kiss for a moment  
“Fuck Mark, I’m going to” Gary started as he looked into Mark’s eyes as Mark smiled, thrusting even deeper and even faster sending Gary into a frenzy, Gary started moaning again, his moan where getting louder and louder  
“God you are so sexy” Mark whispered into Gary’s ear before kissing his neck, this sent Gary over the edge as he ejaculated all over himself and Mark. Mark gave one last thrust as he finished causing Gary to give one last cry of pleasure. The pair just lay there for a few minutes, panting, there legs entangled. Eventually Mark pulled out and lay on his side next to Gary  
“How was that?” Marks asked, still short of breath “Did it hut too much?”  
“That was amazing! I haven’t felt like that in years!!” Gary exclaimed as he turned to face Mark, reaching out to play with Mark’s ear “I fucking love you Mark” Gary whispered in Mark’s other ear  
“I love you too” Mark replied staring into Gary’s eyes stroking his cheek, “I could lie here all day looking into your beautiful eyes”  
“Well we have plenty of time later, but first we have a movie to watch, but I think a shower is called for first” Gary teased  
“Not on your own you’re not! We err, err, need to um save time!” Mark coaxed before he laughed running his hand through his hair  
“god you look sexy doing that” Gary remarked as he got up to make his way to the bathroom, no sooner than had he closed the door it swung open again as Mark walked in smiling as he turned the radio on as Gary turned the shower on, greatest day came on and they got in the shower  
“Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives” Gary sang to Mark  
“Before it all ends before we run out of time” Mark sang back “Talking of which we are running out of time, I know how long it take you to do your hair” Mark pointed out  
“Hey, you can talk! I spend no time on my hair compared to you! You are always sorting out your quiff” Gary laughed as he ruffled Mark’s hair “But I wouldn’t have it another way! It makes you adorable”  
"Are you flirting with me Mr Barlow, because I don’t think I have time for flirting now, but I might have a slot later" Mark joked giving Gary a quick kiss before he got out the shower and started to dry himself  
"Well then you are in luck I think I can fit in some flirting this afternoon, I might even be able to squeeze in some making out if you are extra lucky Gary teased as he followed Mark "Where is my towel?" Gary shouted out to Mark “I believe that it is on the floor by the bed" Mark shouted back, Gary walked out to see Mark doing his hair in the mirror, his towel still wrapped around his waist   
"You look just as good with your hair floppy, you know that right?" Gary pointed out as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Mark, looking at him in the mirror, "It makes you look even cuter than you already are" Mark smiled  
"Yes but I won’t be able to see the movie if I do that" Mark explained, anyway, I don’t want to look cute, I want to look sexy"  
"You look both all the time, you could wear the most ridicules jump suite and still have hordes of people that will want to rip it off you, and not to destroy the suite  
"What, like the one YOU made me wear during the circus, I know you didn't just want to go Vegas!” Mark chuckled as he got back to doing his hair  
"Ok you got me! But you did look very good in it though, especially your butt, very squeezable! Gary reminisced as he let go of Mark and started to get dressed "and as for being cute, that’s why everyone loves you!, you age so well that you still look about 12, and that means that people are always going to call you cute, especially me, because you are adorable and you know it!" Gary responded buttoning up is shirt "Don’t be too long down, otherwise I will leave without you!" Gary threatened as he started to head downstairs, he sat on the sofa as he waited for mark, looking around at all the photos of Mark’s that had been joined by his, Gary’s eyes were drawn to a photo of him and Mark from the Brian Adams photo shout that they did for a magazine, he could remember which off the top of his head, they were Both looking into each others eyes laughing, Gary remembered that moment, they were trying to take a serious photo when Howard had popped up behind the camara pulling the most ridiculous pose and they had both burst out laughing trying not to look at Howard, but each time they looked at the camara or each other then started laughing again, Gary smiled, he didn’t think that there had been a photo of it taken. His thoughts where interrupted by Mark coming down the stairs.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yer let me just get my keys" Gary replied without really thinking, His thoughts where still with the photo.  
"You seem a million miles away" Mark remarked as they got in the car.  
"Hu, oh I was just thinking of a picture of us on your wall, the one of us laughing together at the Brian Adams photo shoot, I hadnt seen it before"  
"Oh that one, I really like that one and the memories attached, I feel like it sorta sums us up as a band, trying to be serious, but failing" Mark laughed as we looked over to Gary "And you look good laughing". Mark placed his hand on Gary's thigh, his hand remained there the rest of the journey, following the movements of Gary's leg as he drove.

The cinema was almost empty, there were only a few students and another couple, all too busy to notice that Gary and Mark were sat there together, as soon as the film started Mark took Gary's hand and lent his head on his shoulder occasionally reaching over to steel some of Gary's popcorn.  
"Hey, you have your own popcorn" Gary whispered into Mark's ear  
"I’ve eaten all mine" Mark whispered back  
"The Movie has only just started!" Gary whispered smiling down at Mark "Ok you can share mine" he whispered as he squeezed Marks hand. Gary’s popcorn was gone less than halfway through the movie with both Mark and Gary eating it. They left the cinema squabbling "We are getting 2 large popcorn next time, then I might get some" Gary complained  
"You did offer it to me" Mark protested  
"Yes but I didn’t expect you to eat most of it! Talking of eating, do you know anywhere that would be quite that we could go eat together?” Gary asked  
"Um, I am not really that hungry really, but there is a really nice pub just down the road, it’s always quiet and the landlord is really nice" Mark offered  
"You are not hungry because you ate too much popcorn, come on which way is it to this pub?" Gary huffed as he got into the car   
"Sorry, I can’t help myself when I am at the cinema, it makes me feel like a child again" Mark said apologetically   
"Its fine, I can’t stay mad at you, and anyway it is probably a good thing that I didn’t eat alot of popcorn I need to keep in shape" Gary reassured Mark, leaning through the car to give Mark a hug, squeezing his shoulders,   
“so which way is this pub?"  
"Right out of here then take the next left then it’s on the right" Mark instructed "it easy to find"

As they pulled up into the deserted car park of the pub Mark hesitated slightly, Gary looked back  
"You ok?" He asked looking concerned


	5. Chapter 5

"Yer, I... I just havent been here since, well you know, I realised just what I was doing, this used to be the place I would go every night when I was home" Mark admitted.   
Gary placed his arm around Mark’s shoulder for support. He had been wanting a glass of wine since he had moved in, but didn’t want to broach the subject, he had already brought back some hard memories, and he didn’t want to dig up anymore.  
"We don't have to do this you know. We can go have lunch at home I dont mind" Gary reassured  
"No its fine, I can do this" Mark said determinately as we walked forward leaving Gary to follow behind.   
“Long time no see Mark! How are you doing?" the landlord greeted  
"Um not to bad now better than I was last time I saw you" Mark replied as Gary walked in  
"Oh you have Gary with you this time!" The landlord remarked  
"Yer He is staying with me for a while so I thought I would show him around" Mark said glancing over to Gary to see if that the response was ok, Gary smiled reassuring him "Anyway we are looking for a spot of lunch, what can you do for us?” Mark smiled  
"Chose a table and I will come take your order, do you want any drinks to start?" The landlord asked as he handed Mark 2 menus  
"Nothing for me" Mark replied before turning to Gary "Do you want anything to drink?"  
"No I am fine, I am driving"  
"Ok take a seat and I will be over in a sec" The landlord replied as made himself busy. Mark led Gary over to a corner of the pub well away from the door  
"This is the perfect place to sit if you don’t want to get noticed and just get on with things, it always used to me my spot" Mark explained as he started to fiddle with his hand. Gary placed his hands over marks.  
"Hey relax, , we are only here for lunch then we can go, you don’t have to stay here long" Gary said looking into Mark's worried eyes "So what do you want" Gary carried on, trying to change the subject to lift Mark’s mood "The salad sounds nice”  
"Yer the salad is nice, I was thinking of going for the soup, it’s all locally sauced" Mark said, his voice still shaking. The feed arrived quickly after they had ordered much to Marks relief and the conversation soon turned to the new album  
"I really hope the fans like it, they have waited so long for new material, it’s a shame that Jay doesn’t want to do it anymore, they are all going to be upset when they find out" Mark fretted  
"I know, it’s not the same without him, but as long as he is happy I think the fans will understand” Gary replied  
"I am really nervous about going back onstage with just the 3 of us, it’s been so long since we have been onstage together, I mean I know I did my tour and you did yours, but that was different, that was only a small tour and..” Mark flustered  
"Hey calm down, it will all be fine, everything will fit into place, we will get used to it, we will do interviews before we start performing again, things will start to become more normal don’t you worry, we are all nervous ok?" Gary reassured Mark, he looked up at Gary and smiled  
"Thank you, I just worry that everything will go wrong"  
"I know you do, and that’s why it never does, because you always work so hard in making sure that everything is perfect, talking of which, have you got any ideas for the tour yet?" Gary asked, Mark's face lit up in excitement "Yes I have got lodes, I have an idea for the stage, the ending, the opening, I was thinking we could do a puppet show" Mark chimed as he carried on spouting Ideas Gary smiled, lost in how excited and happy Mark looked.  
As Gary went to settle up Mark made his way back to the car, he still wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could. Mark was quite on the way back, Gary looked over at Mark quickly  
"You ok?” He asked giving Marks hand a quick squeeze before returning his hand to the steering well  
"Yer, Just thinking about life and how I managed to fuck up so badly" Mark sighed  
"Now stop that, You havent fucked up at all, you made a few mistakes, everyone does, pease stop beating yourself, up you are still one of the most talented singers and songwriters that I know, and deep down you know that too, ok, so chin up and remember that I love you"

When they got back Mark when for a walk to clear his head a bit and calm down, and Gary started to tidy up the house, an hour had gone and Mark still hadn't returned, Gary was getting worried and tried to phone Mark, there was no answer, Gary grabed his coat and shoes and set off up to Mark's Bench. He could hear Marks sobs before he saw him and started running towards him, wrapping his arms around him as soon as he reached him.  
"Shh, shh now it’s ok"  
"I should have never gone it, I didn't need to remind myself how much of a prat I had been" Mark sobbed  
"I told you, you are not a prat, You can't blame it all on yourself, a big part of it would have been how we were introduced to adult life, I mean we didn’t have a normal introduction, far from it, look at what it did to Rob, I know it wasn’t all Take That's fault what happened to him, but he said it himself that it accelerated the problem, you were only 18 when you joined, don't you think that had a role to play? No let’s go back, you said you wanted to do some stuff in your studio before we go back tomorrow, and my piano is arriving later so we need to work out where to put it" Gary said seriously. Mark looked up and smiled, his eyes red and puffy from where he had been crying, he reached across and wrapped his arms around Gary.  
"you speak so much freaking sense you do I really Fucking love you" Mark confessed, he let go of Gary and stood up "So where do you want to put this piano?" Gary smile widened as he got up and took Mark's hand  
"I was thinking in the corner of the living room, that is always a good place for a piano!" Gary laughed. The pair got back to the house just as the delivery men were arriving, it took 3 men an hour to manoeuvrer the piano into position. One the delivery men left Gary collapsed on the sofa, on hand on his back  
"Well that’s going to hurt tomorrow" He complained  
"I told you that I would take over, I don't want you hurting your back again, you complained for Month’s last time! And anyway that’s not the only thing that might hurt tomorrow, how are you feeling?" Mark asked  
"Not too bad, I expected it to be worse, do you still want to do some work in the rabbit hutch?”  
"Definitely, I had an idea for Flaws that I want to try out before I bring it up tomorrow” Mark explained  
"Right then let’s go" Gary groaned as he got up and staggered towards the garden  
"Do you want some painkillers?" Mark offered  
"No I'm fine" Gary said stubbornly still moving slowly towards Mark’s studio. Mark sighed a followed. Once they had reached the studio Gary sat down with a grunt  
"Howard going to think that I have been too rough with you, you know! He is not going to believe that you did it moving your piano" Mark pointed out  
"I know, I know, I am hoping I just twinged it, I am sure it will be fine in the morning" Gary said unconvincingly "Let’s hear your idea"  
Mark grabbed his guitar and started to play some more riffs, before jumping on the computer to add in some strings. Gary sat listening contently, he loved listening to Mark working, and he had such a talent for coming up with melodies, and is improving everyday  
"That sounds really good, it complements the lyrics beautifully. Is there anything else that you want to work on" Gary asked as he beckoned Mark over.  
"No I think that’s it I just wanted to run that passed you to get your opinion" Mark replied as he perched on the edge of Gary's chair, Gary’s hand rested on the small of his back. Mark felt like a kid again,   
"Mark, you have such a talent, you don't need to keep coming to me for approval, you know it's good, you have just got to keep believing in yourself" Gary encouraged as he started to rub his had up and down Mark's back, Mark looked down at Gary face, reaching forward to kiss him he slipped and ended up sitting in Gary's lap, he looked and gave Gary his cheeky smile, his hair had fallen over his eyes. Gary looked down, how he could resist that face, Mark ran his hand through his hair. Gary bend his head so his forehead was on Marks, he wrapped his hand around the back of Mark head, and searched for Marks hand with the other. Mark hand found Gary and their fingers intertwined, Gary tilted his head and their lips met, even though it wasn’t the first kiss the kiss was still full of emotions that had been pent up for all though years, When they parted tears where rolling down Mark's cheek again, Gary reached up a brushed the tears away with the back of hand  
"What’s up?"  
"Nothing, I am crying from happiness this time! I just never thought that I would be able to call you mine Mark smiled looking deep into Gary’s eyes "I love you Gary Barlow, I fucking love you"   
"I love you to Mark Owen, and it has taken me far too long to realise it" Gary smiled before their lips met again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update! Life and a broken laptop has got in the way! I promise I will update regularly again soon!   
> And feel free to leave any feedback it is very appreciated!!!

They made their way back to the house slowly, Mark helping Gary his arm wrapped round his waist  
“Are you sure you don't want any pain killers" Mark asked again as he felt Gary tense up in pain  
"Yes please" Gary gave in, the pain was getting worse, but he didn't want to worry Mark  
"Is there anything else you need, I am going to pop to the shops"  
"A bottle of wine perhaps, if that is ok of course" Gary asked sheepishly  
"Gary, you can still have alcohol, just because I don't drink, it shouldn't stop you drinking, its fine" Mark assured as he reached up to kiss Gary.

When they got back to the house mark helped Gary down on to the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen, reemerging with some pain killers and water  
"I am going now, if you need anything call me ok?" Mark said as he gave Gary a quick kiss before heading off. 

Mask rushed round the supermarket trying to make sure that he had got everything without being too long, but instead he ended up going round in circles, he almost forgot to get a bottle of wine for Gary, he rushed to the alcohol isle, stopping in front of the red wine, inspected several bottles, then picking up the first one he had looked at.

It was an hour before Mark got back from the shops he was flustered and worried about Gary, but as he walked into the livingroom Gary was lying of the sofa fast asleep, Mark stood there smiling as he watched Gary for a few minutes before he started to put the shopping away, pausing temporarily to put a blanket over Gary, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Mark had just finished outing the shopping away and making a cup of tea when Gary sleepily walked into the kitchen, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.  
"Feeling better?”  
"Mm, pain killers are kicking in now, how long was I asleep for?"  
"Probably about an hour, now go sit down, I will bring you in a cup of tea, and I have some muscle rub to put on your back" Mark replied, smiling at Gary, who made his way back into the living room as Mark followed with the tea. "Do you want me to put the rub on or do you want to do it yourself?" mark asked as he set down the mugs on the table before sitting down next to him.  
"Can you do it, you have magic hands" Gary laughed before calling out on pain  
"Ok, take it easy" Mark said as he gently removed Gary's top as Gary lay his chest over Mark's lap. Mark squeezed some gel out onto Gary's back  
"Oh that’s cold"  
"Sorry" mark said as he started to rub the gel into Gary’s back "How does that feel?  
"It feels good" Gary replied as he gave out a groan, Mark’s hands felt too good on his back, he let out another groan, he could feel his muscles relaxing under Mark’s touch, he could feel his eye lids getting heavy.

Gary eyes flickered open, Mark's hand was now resting on his back, Gary sat up slowly, stretching his arm above his head then rubbing his eyes, his back still had a dull pain but was feeling much better  
"Where my hands really that magic?" Mark asked  
"They sure where, how long did I fall asleep for this time?  
"Not long only half an hour" Mark said as he repositioned his hand on Gary's thigh, Gary draped his hand over Mark's shoulder and started to fiddle with his ear.

"I can do dinner tonight" Gary offered  
"No you want, you need to rest" Mark insisted  
"But you have cooked all this week" Gary replied  
"You are a guest, and you made breakfast this morning"  
"How long is it going to be before I am no longer a guest?"  
"As long as you wish to be" Mark said looking into Gary's eyes  
"What would you say if I didn't want to be a guest anymore, and I want it to be my home too?" Gary asked  
"Then I say that you are more than welcome, but I am still cooking dinner" Mark insisted  
"Why don't we compromise and do it together?" Gary suggested "I was thinking we could make a shepherd’s pie, how does that sound to you?"  
"It sounds good, I am also going to fuck you right here, despite your back if you keep fiddling with my ear, you know it drives me crazy" Mark teased

"I wouldn’t complain Gary smirked as he rested his hard back on Mark's shoulder  
"You would in the morning when you can’t move!!"Mark laughed "So are we going to make dinner or are we going to just sit here flirting?"

"Ok just give me a sec to get up" Gary groaned as he started to move, Mark was already in the kitchen by the time Gary had stood up, he looked up at Gary when he walked in  
"Took your time, are you sure I want to help me, I really don't mind cooking"

"No I defiantly want to help, I am not leaving you to do everything"

"You can peel and chop the vegetables” Mark instructed pointing to a pile in the corner and got back preparing the meat.  
"Anything else I can do?" Gary asked as he finished chopping.  
"Yes, you can go sit back down and get yourself comfortable" Mark said forcefully  
"But..."  
"No buts, I am almost done here, I just need to put it in the oven then I will come and join you" mark insisted

"Ok but if you are not sat down with me in 5 minutes, I will come and find you" Gary said, reaching over and giving Mark a kiss on his cheek as he walked passed. A few minutes later Mark walked in to the living room and sat down next to Gary

"See I told you I wouldnt be long, is your back feeling any better?" Mark asked as Gary wrapped his arm around Mark, pulling him in close  
"Its feeling a lot better thank you, I told you that you have magic hands" Gary replied "I wonder what else you can do with your magic hands" Gary whispered into Mark's ear  
"You are getting dirty in your old age Mr Barlow" Mark teased  
"Hey less of the old!" Gary said as he tried to move "ahh"  
"I told you you were getting old, not stop moving so much, you are just going to make it worse, so stay here and watch some Star Wars while I finish dinner" Mark reiterated as he untangled himself from Gary's arms 

"Ok Dr Owen, I suppose I can try and follow those orders" Gary smiled  
"You will have to otherwise you will have your magic fingers privilege revoked" Mark teased as he walked back into the kitchen Gary couldnt help but smile as watched Mark, studying his body, admiring how muscle covered his slim frame. Once Mark had moved out of sight Gary got himself into a position where he was most comfortable and turned the telly on, but with the volume down so he could still hear Mark singing along to the radio in the kitchen.

Mark was still humming along as he came back into the living room carrying Gary’s dinner  
"Expertly prepared Mr owen, is there anything you can't do?"  
"Well I did have an expert vegetable prepper, and yes there are something I can’t do, like reaching the top shelf" Mark joked as he went to get his dinner  
"Now dont expect to be eating on the sofa every night, this is a one off, so you don’t have to move ok" Mark said as he bent down a kissed Gary’s head before sitting down next to him, he watched Gary eat for a few seconds, he could tell that every movement was painful, he tried to work out how long it had been since he had given Gary the pain killers, it couldnt have been more than 3 hours, Gary would have to wait another hour before he could take any more, it was horrible seeing him in this much pain.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Mark offered  
"Yes please" Gary begged looking desperately at Mark. A few minutes later he emerged with a Glass of wine for Gary and a glass of fruit juice for himself  
"I think this is your favourite" mark said as he gave the glass to Gary "I will, put it back down for you" He offered as Gary took a sip  
"Oh yes that is my favourite, it goes really well with lamb" Gary smiled as he handed the glass back to mark. 

They finished the meal in silence, t was too painful for Gary to talk and eat. Once he had finished he lent back slowly his eyes closed, Mark carefully removed Gary's plate from his lap and went to load the dishwasher, checking the time he came back in with more painkillers 

"Here we go, do you want me to put some more gel on your back?" Mark asked as Gary slowly sat forward taking the pain killers.  
"Yes please"  
“I will do it on one condition, you go straight to bed after ok?"  
"Ok" Gary replied as he positioned himself as Mark reached for the gel  
"Are you going to be ok to go to the studio tomorrow?"  
"I am sure that I will be fine, between the pain killers, your magic hands, and a good night’s sleep I will be as right as rain" Gary said hopefully  
"Hm I'm not so sure about that" Mark said doubtfully as he finished rubbing Gary's back "come on let’s get you off to bed" mark said as he helped Gary to stand, slowly they made their way upstairs, Gary wincing every step, By the time Gary was ready for bed we was knackered and he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, he didnt hear Mark leave the room, or entered again few hours later.  
A sharp pain woke Gary as Mark climbed into bed, Gary tried to keep in a welp of pain as the bed moved from beneath his back, but Mark heard  
"Sorry, do you want me to sleep in the spare bed?" Mark offered  
"No its fine" Gary mumbled, wincing in pain as Mark carefully positioned himself next to Gary draping his arm over Gary’s torso.

The night was broken for Gary, waking every time Mark moved. By the time the alarm went off the next morning Gary had only caught a few hours of sleep here and there, he let a small moan as Mark got up to have a shower. As he tried to sit up pain went shooting up his back, he fell back down, letting out a cry of pain, Mark came running out the bathroom, shampoo still in his hair.  
"Are you ok?" Mark panicked  
"I'm fine, just a bit stiff" Gary lied as he heaved himself up into the sitting position "I just need some painkillers and some of that gel" Gary insisted, Mark looked unconvinced   
"hm, ok, but if it’s not any better in the evening then I am taking you to A&E " Mark said as he found some painkillers in the bedside cabinet, "I will be out in a minute to put the gel on for you" Mark continued, pausing to give Gary a quick kiss before he resumed his shower. Gary quickly swallowed the painkillers Mark had found out for him and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for mark to finish showering, it was only a few minutes later when Mark had finished, he quickly ran downstairs to pick up the gel before gently sitting down next to Gary who lay over Mark's lap so he could put the gel on his back. Gary cried out in pain as mark worked the gel into his lower back.

"Is that really sore, isn't that the same place that you hurt it before?"  
"Yes and yes" Gary whimpered  
"I really think that you should take the day off and go to the doctors or something"  
"No, its fine, it’s just stiff, when I get going it will be fine honestly" Gary insisted  
"If you are sure" Mark asked as he finished rubbing the gel in. Gary sat back up slowly  
"See its feeling much better already" Gary persuaded  
"Gary you’re not convincing me, I know when you are lying, but if you insist" Mark pointed out as he started to get dressed "I still want you to go see the doctor though, and I am driving and cooking today"  
"Ok, ok, I will" Gary promised as he shuffled towards the bathroom. By the time Gary came out Mark was already down stairs making breakfast, Gary got dressed as quickly as he could, worrying that they would be late for the studio. When Gary got downstairs Mark had a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee waiting for Gary.

"Thanks darling" Gary smiled as Mark sat down next to Gary a bowl full of muesli in his hand  
"You are more than welcome, it’s the least I can do and don't worry we are not going to be late"  
"How did you know I was worrying about being late?”  
"Because you are always worrying about being late, I have known you for 25 years, I know what you like" Mark replied leaning over kiss Gary, stroking his chin "I love you Gary"  
"I love you too Markie"

Half an hour later Gary was lowering himself carefully into Marks car as mark fussed around him.  
"Markie I am fine honest" Gary winced as he twisted to reach his seat belt, which was quickly placed in his   
Hand "thanks". Mark quickly moved round to the driver’s side and hopped in, he gently accelerated away, conscious every moment of the journey that a sudden jolt would cause Gary a huge amount of pain, the journey took longer than usual and Mark was still helping Gary out the car when Howard arrived  
'Rough weekend hey, too much action?" Howard joked  
"I wish! Gary though that it would be a good idea to move his piano and did his back in" Mark explained  
"You really are accident prone at the moment Gaz aren’t you? First your hard now this!" Gary had almost forgotten about his hand, it hadnt been as nasty as he had first through and mark had taken the bandage off the other morning, it was just a small scratch now.

"Tell me about it, I have to go back to LA in a few weeks, so I hope it is better by then" Gary said as the 3 of them made their way to the studio  
"At least it might mean that you will take a brake" Mark pointed out as he helped Gary to sit down  
"Are you sure about that Mark" Howard replied  
"I will make sure of it" Mark assured as he smiled over at Gary  
"Mark why don't you show Howard what you come up with for flaws?" Gary suggested  
"Good idea" Mark said as he jumped up enthusiastically making his way over to the computer working away to find what he had recorded last night and hit play, then joining Gary on the sofa as they sat and listened

"Fuck me that was amazing! We need to show that to John before we get into Abby Road, what else do we need to work on?"  
"Not a lot, we just need to give all the songs a quick listen through just to check we are happy with it, then we can send it off to Stuart and everyone so they can see what they think and then it is just getting the last little touches in Abby Road" Gary stated

"I can't believe that it’s almost finished and we are going to have to go out and promote it as a 3, its going to be lonely with Jay" Howard said solemnly.  
"I know it’s going so fast, but we will get used to it, look how we have adapted in here it is just going to take time" Mark pointed out "We all wish Jay was still here"

"I know, I miss my fellow dancer, shall I put the tracks on?” Howard said as he walked up to the computer, not stoping for an answer. There was a small amount of discussion between the trio as the tracks played through but in the end it was decided that nothing really needed to be changed and that the album was ready to be sent off to the producers.

"So, it’s now just a waiting game, the calm before the storm" Howard sighed as he got up "But it is still going to be to get out and see the fans, I wonder what faces we will see this time around?"  
"Oh I am sure we will see many familier faces, we always do, you know how loyal they all are, so we are all done here for today?" Gary asked, there was a nod of approval from mark and Howard “Right then the next one will be a big one with everyone and Jay, to ensure that everybody is happy and work out what we are going to say about Jay leaving" Gary said as he struggled to standup, Mark was quickly at his side helping him up.

"I will see you guys in a few weeks the, Good luck in America Gary, hope your back feels better soon, dont go doing too much now" Howard said as he hugged Mark and Gary goodbye.  
"Don't worry I dont think I am going to be allowed out of bed with Mark around" Gary Joked as he started to Make his way out of the studio as Mark tidied up turned everything off and locking up. Gary was stood talking to Howard when Mark arrived at the car  
"All locked up?" Gary asked as he wrapped his arm around Mark's waist trying to hide how much pain he is in  
"Yep all ready to go" Mark replied  
"See ya later How!" Gary called out as he slowly got into the car, waving marks away as he started to faff. "I am fine honest" Gary insisted as he fastened his seatbelt, leaning back into the seat his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his thigh,  
"Are you sure you are ok, is your back really sore?"  
"It’s so fucking sore" Gary admitted   
"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Mark offered  
"no, no it’s not that bad, I can still walk, I will get an appointments for the doctors tomorrow, I promise, now give us a kiss" Gary promised as Mark lent over and kissed him before starting the car and setting off  
"You are going to ring the doctors as soon as we got home though, and I am going to run you a bath, I read that that is a good for a bad back"  
"Ok, you have a deal, although I don't think it is going to be hard to follow though orders" Gary smiled  
"I am being serious here, I am really worried about your back" Mark explained  
"I will be fine, honest, it is no were near as bad as it was last time, you don't need to worry, I can ring the doctors now if you want" Gary said looking over at Mark "would that make you feel better?"  
"Yes, it would I hate seeing you in pain".   
Gary quickly pulled out his phone and dialled the number for his doctor, He was on the phone to the doctor for 5 minutes, toing and froing information and times. Mark looked over hopefully as Gary hung up  
"Tomorrow at 2, he doesn’t think it is anything that rest won’t fix, but would still like to take a look just in case there is anything more”  
"Good, how long will it take to get there, because I am taking you, there is no way that I am letting you drive" Mark insisted as they pulled into the drive.

Mark helped Gary out of the car, reaching up to give Gary a kiss as he did. He left Gary to make his was inside as he started to run Gary’s bath. Gary smiled as he walked in  
"I can still do somethings you know" Gary laughed as he carefully hugged Mark "Thank you"

"I know, but I can't help it, I am going to go wring my mum ok? Just shout if you need any help ok"

"Are you going to tell your mum about us?" Gary asked

"I don't have to if you don't want me to" Mark assured

"No you can tell here, I am sure she will be delighted that we are finally together" Gary smiled at Mark.

The sound of the piano filled the house as Gary got out the bath, the pain in his back had subsided, but he grabbed some pain killers as he know that it would only be temporary relief, before throwing on his most comfortable clothes before heading downstairs. Mark was sat at the piano playing the garden, he was so engrossed in playing, singing along quietly that he didnt notice Gary standing there until he joined in  
"Everyone, everyone, every man and every woman we all fall in the end" Gary sang as he sat down next to Mark at the piano.  
"We all fall in the end we're just miracles of matter, so come on let me love you" They sang together, Gary taking over the cords, leaving mark with the melody.  
"Your back is feeling better then?" Mark noticed as they finished the song  
"For now, not sure how much longer it will last" Gary said leaning his head on Mark's shoulder   
“You sounded beautiful"  
"Not as good as you did" mark replied kissing the top of Gary’s head "come in let’s do another one" Mark said excitedly   
"Ok, how about this one" Gary said as he started to play Babe, smiling at Mark  
"I think I remember this one" Mark laughed before singing along.

The pair sat together singing together for an hour   
"Do you want a cuppa?" Gary offered  
"Mm, that sounds like a good idea, I'll go make them" Mark replied as he got up  
"No, I am making them, I still need to keep moving a bit, otherwise I really will become stiff, like I did this morning" Gary insisted. Mark was busy tidying up when Gary brought him his cup of tea.

"How is your mum?" Gary asked as he set Mark's tea on the table  
"She is really good, she was very excited to know that you had moved in and she hopes that your back feels better soon" Mark smiled as he sat down next to Gary  
"We should invite them over to dinner soon, it would be nice to see them" Gary suggested  
"That would be good, we should get your mum round too. Is your back still feeling better" Mark asked leaning into Gary   
"Not too bad, it is starting to get worse again, but still better than before"  
"Do you want me to put some more gel on it?" Mark asked as he reached up and stroked Gary's cheek  
"Well, I am not going to say no to your magic hands am I now!" Gary laughed  
"I should have guessed, let me go get it" Mark said as he headed off upstairs, returning a few minutes later "Come on then" Mark smiled at Gary.  
"God I want you Mark" Gary exclaimed  
"I want you too, I really do, but we can’t do anything until your back is better, then we can make up for it I promise, right that’s all done, do you think you are up to helping me change the sheets, or do you need to rest?"   
"I reckon I can manage to change the sheets with you, as long as that’s all we are doing" Gary smirked.

It took over an hour to change the sheets with the 2 of them messing around,  
"Mark, I could use a little help over here" Gary called as he struggled to put the sheet on the bed without the other side springing off  
"Hang on, I am a little busy" Mark replied as he was wrestling with the douve cover. Gary looked up and smiled at Mark   
"Ok I am coming to help you". Gary walked up to help Mark, but they ended up tripping over eachother and Mark landing on top of Gary on the bed  
"Hello" Mark smiled down at Gary  
"Hello, this isnt going to well is it!"  
"I say it’s going pretty well" Mark laughed, as he reached down kissing Gary, his hand exploring his torso. Gary pulled Mark in closer, ignoring the pain that was rising in his back  
"Fuck Mark I want you right now" Gary gasped as he broke away from the kiss momentarily, he didnt have chance to say anymore as his lips where met by Mark's as he lent back in. When Mark lips left Gary’s, it took him a minute before he could move again.  
"Are you going to help me with this or am I going to have to do this myself?" Mark asked looking over at the incapacitated Gary as he got back to trying to make the bed.  
"No I am coming, I just need to try and clear my brain, coz all I can think about is how much I want you to fuck me" Gary said as he tried to stand up slowly, he shuffled over to Mark  
"Fuck, did it hut your back when we fell over?" Mark asked as he watch Gary struggle over  
"No its fine, I will help you do this, then I will go sit down"  
Ten minutes later they had finally finished making the bed and made their way downstairs to relax, Gary takes his place on the sofa, grunting in pain as he tries to get comfortable, while Mark makes his way over to the piano and started to play around on it, signing random tunes while playing around with chords, stoping occasionally to write something down. Eventually he came and lay down next to Gary snuggling into his chest, closing his eyes, savouring the sensation of having Gary so close, taking in his smell, which was taking over the house beginning to merge with his. He felt Gary’s hand running through his hair, he never wanted this moment to end, this was everything he had dreamed off, just there was still a niggling thought in the back of his head that something was going to go wrong, he buried his head deeper into Gary's chest as if he was trying to force the thought out. He could feel Gary adjust his position so he could be closer to Mark, the pair lay there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying each others presence and the sense of calm it brought to them, everything slowed down, and nothing else seemed to matter, they were together at last. It was Gary’s phone ringing that eventually pulled them back to reality. They sat up slowly as Gary reached for his phone and answered  
“Hello" he said as he left the room, leaving Mark on his own to gather his thoughts. Mark sat there for a few minutes before he got up and gather some paper and started doodling some more ideas for the tour, eventually Mark got distracted and started drawing randomly, letting his mind wander. Gary was still on the phone half an hour later when Mark wondered into the kitchen.  
Gary looked up and shot Mark a smile before furrowing his brow again, returning his attention to his conversation  
"But can't we sort this out when I am there, surely that will be easier?... But I would need to talk to the director and the cast... ok I will email them tomorrow” Gary sighed as he hung up rubbing his head out of frustration  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yer, Just need to send some stuff over for finding Neverland" Gary said as he got up "Now where did I leave my laptop" Gary muttered  
"In the living room, on top of the piano" Mark replied  
"Thanks"; Gary said as he tried to get up too quickly "ahh, fuck" Gary huffed as he made his was slowly to the living room, returning a few minutes later, laptop under his arm, still muttering under his breath. He sat down and started working away on his laptop. Mark placed a mug of tea next to him and stood his hand resting on Gary’s shoulder, rubbing it gently, trying to get him to relax  
"Come on, relax I don't want a grumpy Gary now do I?" Mark said. Gary sighed  
"I just need to get this done, then I won’t be a grumpy Gary, now where is it, I thought I put in with them" Gary mutter, a hint of annoyance in his voice "this could have waited till, I was there than I could have explained it"  
"They probably just want to have a look and listen before you get there so they know what to expect and can have some ideas ready?" Mark interjected  
"Ah, there they are! I knew they were in that folder somewhere!" Gary exclaimed shutting his laptop down, leaning back looking up at Mark, admiring how his lips fit perfectly on his face, how they are almost always turned up into a smiled "probably, I still think it could have waited" Gary smiled as stood up, trying to ignore the pain that we now shooting up the back, he turned round hugging Mark close "I am going to miss you so much when I am in America" Gary murmured into Mark's hair, before letting him go "right I need to go lie down while I can still move" Gary smiled as he made his way slowly into the living room, collapsing on the sofa, trying to hide the pain on his face, he knew Mark would be through soon to check that he was ok, sure enough, a few minutes later, he sat on the arm of the sofa stroking Gary's hair  
"I have some more pain killers here for you, I wish I could do something else for you" Mark said softly  
"There is, you can come lie here with me that makes everything better".  
Mark obliged and carefully lay down next to Gary, who instantly wrapped his arms around Mark pulling him in closer. Gary closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, ignore the pain, he focused on Mark's breathing, matching them, as he held Mark, he blocked out the pain, before he realised it he had fallen asleep and was woken up again by Mark gently tapping his shoulder  
"Gary, I have your dinner here, I would have let you sleep, but you need to eat something" Mark persuaded as Gary sat up slowly and groggily,   
"Thanks, I didnt realise that I had fallen asleep" Gary replied as he took the plate from Mark  
"I think you needed it, you were out for the count, I thought that you would have woken up when I left, but you didn't" mark said as he sat down next to Gary as they started to eat.  
“I wonder how Howard and Katie are getting on, and Rob and Ayad, I still can’t believe Rob was the first one of us to get married" Gary wondered  
"I can’t believe it either, at least I can get married now" Mark sighed "Not that I have ever wanted to get married, I was always hoping that I would find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life, but he has been there all along". Mark smiled up at Gary.  
"Mark you soppy sod!" Gary yawned  
"How can you still be tired? You just slept for 2 hours!"  
"I didnt sleep too well last night, I am just catching up from that" Gary replied as he get up, taking Mark's plate into the kitchen where he started to lode the dishwasher before the pain hit him like a brick wall, he had to grip the counter top to stop him collapsing, the pain brought tears to his eyes, the pain subsided a few minutes later, leaving him winded. When he get his breath back he finished loading the dishwasher he made his way back into the living room sitting back down next to Mark who was busy on his laptop   
"They like the album, there are a few little things that they have changed, but it is not a lot that’s different" Mark explained without looking up from his laptop "Do you want me to play it to you?" Mark asked looking over to Gary, "are you ok, you look really pale"  
"I'm fine, just tired, go on, play the album, let’s see what then have done" Gary assured, placing his hand on Mark's thigh in an attempt to convince him. Mark pressed play, placing his laptop on the table he lent into Gary, who started to stroke his hair. Gary tried to pay attention, but his eyes felt heavy, it was an effort to keep them open, he managed to stay awake while he was listening, but nothing register in his brain, when Mark lent forward to turn off his laptop, Gary couldnt help but smile   
"Are you sure you are ok"  
"Yer, what time is it, I think I might go to bed soon" Gary said looking at his watch. It was only 9oclock, Gary readjusted his body to try and get more comfortable, but all it resulted in was pain shooting up his back, Gary let out a quite whimper as he returned to his original position. As soon as Gary had settled Mark wrapped himself round Gary, looking exhausted himself.   
"You dont look like you slept much either" Gary mentioned  
"I was worried about you, I could hear you groaning in the night" Mark said rubbing Gary's chest "I can sleep in the spare room if it means you" Mark offered  
"No, it’s your house, I am not having you sleeping in the spare room, if I really can’t sleep then I will go into the spare bedroom" Gary insisted as he Kissed Mark's forehead. "Come on I think we both need to go to bed"  
"You can go up, I will be up in a minute, I just need to do something ok?" Mark said as he moved to let Gary up. Once Gary had gone to bed Mark quickly pulled out a notepad that was filled with lyrics, flicking to a fresh page and started scribbling, noting down cords next to them, he then quietly made his way to the studio, grabbed his guitar and started recording, he wanted to surprise Gary with a song, he had been working on it for month but it never seemed quite right, he spent a couple of hours recording and working on the track before he decided to call it a night.

He carefully slipped into bed trying his hardest not to wake Gary  
"You were a long time" Gary mumbled sleepily  
"I lost track of time"  
"Ok" Gary replied as he adjusted his position, falling back to sleep quickly. Gary's sleep was interrupted several times during the night as the pain flared up a number of times, when woke up again at 6 Gary gave up on sleep and got up making his way downstairs, grabbing some pain killers and fired up his laptop, he might as well do something productive. He sighed as he sat down and started sifting through his emails, working out which ones needed replying to. He had just finished when Mark emerged, rubbing his eyes in a t-shirt and boxers  
"Is that my t-shirt?"  
"It smelt of you" Mark blushed "What are you doing up so early anyway?"  
"Couldnt sleep so I thought I would come down and do some work" Gary yawned   
"You really never stop do you, you didn't even get dressed" Mark pointed out as he moved to stand behind Gary rubbing his bear shoulders  
"I didn't want to wake you up fumbling round in the Dark, ah"; Gary called out as Mark hit a sore part   
"Sorry" Mark said moving his hands quickly "I hope the doctor can do something for you"  
"They will probably just give me some pain killers and tell me to rest" Gary replied doubtfully   
"My my we really do have a grumpy Gary this morning" Mark laughed as he lent over the back of the sofa draping his arms over Gary's shoulders. "Go take a shower and get dressed, I will do you a coffee" Mark offered, giving Gary a peck on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. Gary sighed and stood up slowly, his back stiff and painful.

Gary was stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over his body, relaxing his muscles, deep in thought when Mark knocked on the door sticking his head round the door.  
"I have your coffee here for you, do you want to leave it in the bedroom for you. You should try and get an hour or 2 of sleep where I am not waking you up"  
"Hm, but I am awake now, so I doubt I will be able to sleep now"  
"Did I just hear Gary Barlow say that he doesn’t think he will be able to sleep? I think I need to get my ear tested" Mark joked before he closed the door again. When Gary finished his shower he walked out in to the bedroom to find Mark had left his a cup of coffee as well as some scrambled eggs and a note

Try and get some sleep, I will make sure you are up in time for your appointment  
Love you XXXX

Gary smiled and decided that it wouldnt hurt to try and get a little bit more sleep. 

"Gary, Gary, come on its time to get up" Mark whispered. Gary sat up slowly feeling disorientated  
"Thanks, ohh my backs is really hurting now" Gary complained  
"I really think you over did it yesterday, come on let me help you get dressed" Mark said as he started to root around in the wardrobe pulling out clothes, "Here we go, put these on, or do you need some help?" Mark said handing Gary a pair of trousers

"No, I think I can manage" Gary said as he reached down before crying out in pain "Ok I think I need some help" Gary admitted, Mark walked over and helped Gary to pull his trousers on, taking his time as fastened them, pulling Gary close kissing Gary as he finished. He then grabbed a shirt from the bed and helped Gary to ease his arms into the sleeves.   
"Hum, I think we should leave it unbuttoned, it looks better" Mark said as he admired Gary’s torso  
"Well only you can enjoy it for now!" Gary smiled as he buttoned the shirt.

Mark was already in the kitchen when Gary started to make his way downstairs, Mark had just emerged with a sandwich when Gary painfully reached the last step, Mark handed Gary the sandwich,   
"I though you would be hungry, we dont have to leave for another half an hour so no need to rush" Mark said as he sat down next to Gary with his sandwich. 

"Thanks, you really dont have to do all this you know, I can look after myself you know"

"But I like looking after you, and it makes up for all the scrambled eggs you made for me when we were recording in LA" Mark insisted smiling at Gary.

Mark was sat in the car while Gary was in the doctors, he was in there about half an hours, Mark was snoozing when Gary opened the door Mark woke with a start

"What did they say?"

"I have pulled a couple of muscles, so I am on bed rest for 3 days, then I can start moving slowly, and I have been given naproxin to manage the pain, so hopefully I will be able to sleep a bit better."  
"It good that it is nothing serious"  
“Hm, well I am not looking forward to the bed rest, I hate not being able to work"  
"You can still work, you just can’t move while you do it, I am sure I can find something for you to do while you are stuck in bed, I am not sure even I could cope with you doing nothing for 3 days" Mark smiled as he pulled out of the doctors car park.


	7. Chapter 7

Gary had been stuck in bed for 3 days and was getting agitated. Mark walked in to open the windows before walking over to sit next to Gary giving him a quick kiss

"If there anything I can do for you?" Mark asked

"No so stop fussing and go sit down, I am fine" Gary snapped instantly regretted as Mark walked out the room, looking hurt.

"Mark come back, Mark" Gary called out, and sighed as he got no response. He then reached for his laptop and pulled up his emails. He sat there for a few hours, not really doing a lot, he had done everything he needed to do on the first day. He had been readying and watching TV the rest of the time. Mark pooped his head round carrying a cup of tea.

"Feeling any better, I have a cup of tea as a peace offering" Mark said timidly. Gary looked up and smiled putting his laptop aside as mark came in.  
"Come here, I am sorry I was so cranky, I just hate being cooped up in bed, I shouldnt have taken it out on you, I'm sorry" Gary sighed as Mark sat down on the bed next to him  
"I know I am fussing too much, I just can't help it"  
"Mark, you are not fussing too much, you could never fuss too much, that’s what makes you you. It was me that was out of line" Gary said as he wrapped his arms round Mark pulling him close, his hand reached up beneath Marks top, resting it and on his abdomen, "Its killing me sleeping next to you every night and not being able to do anything, because the once was amazing, and all I want to do is to undress you, taking in every inch of your body, kissing that sexy tattoo of yours" Gary whispered as his hand wandered to rub Mark tattoo. Mark started to moan

"We can't you know we can’t” Mark whimpered as his erection started to rise "I mean god I want you so bad, I want it as much as I want air to breath, I want to feel every part of your body and I never want to let you go, but we have to wait, we can't go hurting your back even more" Mark explained his hand reaching up to stroke Gary's cheek "it won’t be long now" Mark whispered, before leaning in, their lips brushing quickly before meeting fully again. Mark went to get up and leave.  
"Mark dont go, I want to cuddle a bit longer, I am stuck here after all" Gary pleaded, looking at Mark forlornly 

"Don't give me those eye's, I can't resist those eyes" Mark smiled as he got back on the bed.

"God you smell good" Gary rasped, burying his head in Mark's shirt "I am getting so board up here, do you have anything else I can do?"  
"Hm, let me think, well I do have some more books you could read and I think I a book of Sudoku if you want to give them ago? Otherwise I you have done everything I have"  
"I will give the Sudoku a go, I dont think I am very good at them, but anything to stop me crawling up the walls"  
"Even more than you already are! I am glad you can get out of bed tomorrow, I don't think that I could cope with you moaning much longer" Mark said stroking Gary’s hair "am I allowed to go find that booked for you know, or am I still being held hostage?" Mark asked playfully

"Hum, I suppose you are free to go, as long as you promise to come back later" Gary smiled as he released Mark from his arms. 

Mark quickly found the book and popped it up to Gary, he then made his way into the rabbit hutch, emerging himself in recording, he was disturbed by his phone ringing, it was Gary

"Hey babe, are you ok?"  
"I am lonely, and bored and I want to cuddle you"  
"Ok, I can come up, do you want me to bring anything up with me?" Mark said as he locked up the studio  
"Chocolate"  
"More chocolate! That’s been a bar a day, Mr Fit who always wants to watch what he eats" Mark laughed  
"I am on bed rest ok, I am allowed to eat chocolate ok, it helps to keep me sane"  
"ok, ok, I will be up in a minute" Mark sighed as he hung up, looking through the cupboards looking for any chocolates that Gary had not devoured, it took a few minutes of searching before he found some in his secret stash. Gary was sitting up expectantly when Mark walked in  
"This is the last of the chocolate, so you are going to have to Make it last!" Mark said sternly as he handed the chocolate to Gary  
"I will try, what have you been doing all day anyway, I haven't heard you at all downstairs" Gary asked  
"I was just in the rabbit hutch working on stuff that I have had going for ages, nothing much really"  
"Do you want me to listen to them?"  
"No there nowhere near ready, it is just some cords and a few lyrics really, what do you fancy for dinner tonight?" Mark said changing the subject "I was thinking I could do a lasagne, does that sound ok to you?"

"If you have cooked it then, it sounds delightful" Gary smiled as he moved closer to Mark  
"Well if that is the case then you better not keep me too long otherwise you won’t be getting any!" Mark smiled "How are you getting on with the Sudoku?"  
"I gave up and watched the TV instead" Gary confessed  
"Well at least you can get out of bed tomorrow, just think about that";  
"I am more excited about what’s going to come a bit later!" Gary smirked, tracing Mark's torso lazily  
"I am too, it can’t come too soon" Mark replied kissing Gary's neck "Now I really need to go do that dinner if you want to eat anytime this evening".

Gary sighed as Mark left, he had never felt so happy in his life, even if he was stuck in bed. The smell of Mark's cooking came drifting into the bed room. Gary's phone started to ring, he looked down, it was his mum

"Hi mum, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, just ringing to see how life is living with Mark?"

"It’s really good, I feels so happy, well apart from the fact I have done my back in again"

"How did you do thank!"

"Moving my piano into Mark's house"

"Moving it in, sounds serious, I hope you go to the doctors if it gets any worse

"Don't you worry about that, Mark has already taken me, I am in good hands don't you worry" Gary laughed as Mark popped his head round the door

"Oh sorry I didn't realise that you were on the phone, I will come back in a minute" Mark apologised. Gary moved the phone away from his mouth

"Its fine come in" Gary said moving his phone back to his mouth as Mark sat down next to him

"Oh it was only Mark coming in, you need to come round for dinner soon, oh and Mark says hi... My mum says Hi, I have to go now, Mark's brought up my Dinner, no I am not making him do everything, it is only because I am on bed rest, ok I will call you later. Love you mum, ok bye". 

Gary said hanging up, carefully sitting up, he let out a small cry of pain  
"Is it still sore?"  
"No tis fine, it is only the odd bit of pain, and the pain killers are wearing off that’s all, no need to worry" Gary assured taking the tray from Mark "Why don't you come have your dinner up here for a change"  
"Hm, I suppose I could, do you want me to bring some wine up for you?"  
"Mm, that would be nice" Gary said as he tucked in. Mark came back in a few minutes later carrying a tray with his dinner and a Glass of wine for Gary  
"Here’s to one last night of bed rest" Mark smiled as he passed the glass to Gary  
"I will toast to that" Gary laughed lifting his glass. The 2 of them enjoyed spending the evening together, watching TV. Gary s was the first to fall asleep, Mark looked over and smiled, Gary looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Mark carefully pulled the covers up to cover Gary, before turning the TV off and settling down with a book.  
Mark was already up and in the shower when Gary woke up, slowly moved to get out of bed, making his was over to the bathroom  
"Room for one more?" Gary asked  
"I am sure we can squeeze in, as long as you are careful, I dont want you overdoing it!"  
Gary quickly hopped in the shower, running his hand through Mark's wet hair so he could see his eyes better

"You know, you have perfected how to smile with your eyes better than I do! But nothing beats that smile of yours, that is magical"; Gary said before Mark reached up traced the outline of Gary's lips and kissing them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well today is the big day, its press release day, how you feeling How?" Mark asked as what remained of the band sat round in Mark's sitting room, they wanted to be together when it was released

"Nervous, still not sure whether we should call it a day or not" Howard replied

"I think we are doing right carrying on, we are still going to have fans there no matter what" Gary pointed out rubbing Mark's arm. The news was on in the background, their attention turned to TV as a breaking story came on  
"News just in Jason Orange has left Take That the band had unprecedented success in the 90''s before Robbie Williams left in 1995 and the band split up a year later. They the reformed for a sell-out tour in 2006 and the 5 where reunited for an album and a tour in 2010. The Band and Jason have released a statement on their website in which it has been revealed that Jason no longer wants to be a member of the band, in the statement Jason says that that there have been no falling out in the band. The remaining trio consisting of, Gary Barlow, Mark Owen and Howard Donald are continuing and releasing an album later this year. This announcement has come to a shock for some fans, and has left them devastated"

"Well, it’s out there, there is no going back now it’s out there, time to give our version on twitter, and a chance to see the reaction in real time" Howard sighed as he pulled his phone out pulling up twitter, Mark and Gary followed suite.  
"It seems that half the fans were expecting it, but they are all sad" Mark noted aster a few minutes of scrolling  
"They are very supportive and understanding though and wishing him all the happiness, how did we end with such amazing fans?" Howard wondered  
"Who knows what we have done to deserve them! But I am forever grateful for what they have given to us" Gary replied  
"Let’s hope that they are happy with the record, I really don't want them to be disappointed" Mark worried  
"I doubt that they are going to be disappointed, they are just going to be happy that we are back even if we are a trio" Gary reassured Mark, Giving him a quick kiss.  
"You two better not be all lovey dovey on the tour leaving me on my own" Howard joked  
"Well I will try and keep my hands off Gary, but no promises, he is just so irresistible!" Mark smiled  
"Pass me bucket! Well I should be getting off, it’s getting late"   
"You are not going anywhere, you have had too much beer, the guest room is all made up, you are staying there tonight" Mark insisted  
“Katie will be worried” Howard protested  
“Well ring her and tell her that we are not letting you drive home so you are staying here tonight, I am sure she would much rather that then you crash on the way home” Gary reasoned  
"Fine, as long as I am not kept awake by moans all night" Howard said, reaching for another beer  
"If you have any more of them, I don’t think anything will wake you up, you know how much of a lightweight you are!" Gary laughed  
"As long as there is no dressing up box then we will be fine, but we may have to confiscate his phone to stop him tweeting!"  
"Oh come on guys I'm not that bad!"  
"Yes you are!" Mark and Gary chanted in harmony  
"Well, well, ok but it makes everyone laugh" Howard protested. The trio spent the rest on the night talking about social media  
"Have either of you head of Tumblr?" Howard asked  
"No, is it a website?" Mark replied  
"yer, there is some really weird shit on there, there are a lot of , well very explicit drawing depicting everyone in bed with anyone else! There are lots of you 2, lots of my and Jay and every other combination possible, there is also explicit writing to go with the artwork, it’s awesome! They are all so detailed"  
"I am going to stop you there; I think I will give it a miss" Gary interrupted  
"There is some amazing artwork that is family friendly"  
"Hm, I still think I will give it a miss and call it a day" Gary said as he stood up, leaning over to kiss Mark "See you in a minute"  
"So do people think that me and Gary are a couple already?" Mark asked curiously  
"Mark people have though that since we first started, you guys are always flirting with each other, do you not think people have picked up on that?" Howard pointed out "I suppose that I should ring Katie then head off too" Howard said as he stood up and wobbled "Ok maybe the last bear was a mistake" Howard said as he headed towards the stairs.  
"We did tell you not to have any more! See you in the morning, I will have the paracetamol ready for you!" Mark said as he walked into his bedroom, Gary was sat on the bed getting undressed

"Leave something on for me to take off" Mark teased walking over to Gary pushing him back so he was lying on the bed, undoing the remaining buttons on Gary tops, pausing to kiss his torso   
"Fuck I have been wanting this for so long" Gary moaned before Mark pressed his finger to Gary’s lips  
"Shh Howards next door" Mark whispered his hands moving down to start unbuttoning Gary’s trousers, causing Gary to let out another moan as he reached out lifting Marks t-shirt over his head, stopping to run his hand down Marks torso to his trousers as he fumbled with the buttons, eager to reveal Mark's erection. Gary’s hands where met with Mark's as he struggled to undo the buttons. Gary let Mark take over, as Mark dropped his trousers, Gary couldn’t help but trace Mark's tattoo  
"You know I have always found that tattoo so sexy"  
"I have always found you sexy" Mark said as he kissed Gary passionately, his hands rubbing the ever growing bulge in Gary's boxers  
"Fuuuck, I want you so bad"  
"I want you too"; Mark rasped as he pulled down Gary boxers, revelling Gary’s erection, he bent his head, kissing the top before removing his own boxers and quickly putting a condom and some lube on. He paused briefly running his hand down his torso, kissing it as he went, Gary struggled to keep in the moans, slowly Mark pushed into Gary, they both let out a small groan.  
"God this feels good" Gary panted between moans, Mark started to thrust faster and faster, unable to contain his own grunts, his hand rubbing Gary’s ear  
"Fuck I love you Gary" Mark grunted, his grunts getting louder, forgetting that Howard was next door until he knocked on the wall  
"Keep the noise down in there some of us are trying to sleep here" Howard shouted. Mark and Gary paused, before giggling, Mark ran his finger over the outline of Gary's lips before planting his lips on them, Mark reached up pushing his hair back from his eyes, but it soon flopped down when he resumed his thrusts, their lips parting briefly to try and catch their breath. Gary’s breath began to quicken as he edged closer to climax  
"Fuck, fuck fuck" Gary whispered beneath his breath, he reached up running his hand through Mark’s hair, following his hairline down till he reached Mark's ear, he began to fiddle causing Mark to let out a moan

"God you sound sexy doing that" Gary panted, Marks thrusts started to get faster and faster, causing Gary to moan again he came quickly, giving a small grunt as he did so. Mark quickly pulled out and removed the condom, finishing over Gary’s chest, leaning down giving Gary one last kiss, the pair lay down together catching their breath, their legs intertwined, Mark was lazily tracing Gary’s chest hair  
"That was well worth the wait, Mark, I really do love you, you know that?"  
"I know, and I love you too" Mark yawned, Gary looked over and smiled  
"Tired?" Mark nodded in response, Gary pulling him close and Mark fell asleep quickly.

Gary was already up and dressed by the time Mark woke up, he could hear Howard making his way into the shower.

Howard and Mark where already sat down when Gary came downstairs, Howard still looked half asleep

"Feeling it this morning?" Gary asked  
"Hm just a bit, it didn't help that I got kept up last night" Howard mumbled sleepily. Mark looked over at Gary blushing  
"Err, sorry about that, we forgot that you were here" Gary said sheepishly as he sat down next to Mark  
"Well I am sure that you can be forgiven, if I can get a good fry up for my hangover.  
"I am sure we can stretch to that!" Mark laughed as he got up and made his way over to the kitchen.

"How are you enjoying life with Mark? You seem really happy” Howard remarked

"I am, I feel like I am really happy, I finally feel like I have found myself after all these years" Gary smiled "How are things with Katie?"

"Really well, I proposed the other day" Howard said calmly

"Oh wow! That’s big! Have you set a date yet?"

"No not yet, I will be fairly last minute, we want it to be really private with only close family and friends so I don't the press to get wind of it, well not till after"

"I hope we get an invite!"

"Maybe, you will have to work for it though!"

"What will we have to work for?" Mark asked as he popped his head round the door "And do you guys want the full English or only some of it?"

"An invite to Howards wedding, and my usual for me please darling"

"Oh wow congratulations, you didn’t tell me that you got engaged!!"Mark enthused

"We are trying to keep it quiet, don’t want too much attention, and the full English for me if that’s ok?"

"Coming right up" Mark chimed as he disappeared back into the kitchen

"Could you ever see yourself marrying Mark?"

"I am not sure, I haven't really thought about it, I don't want to rush things, they have moved so fast already, it would be nice for things to just slow down a bit"

"How long has it been since you moved in?"

"about 3 weeks now, it doesn’t feel thank long though, and I wish I did it earlier, it made me realise just how much I have come to love him over the years"

"Well it means that we can save some money on hotel rooms this tour, you 2 can share!" Howard joked as Mark walked in with 2 plates, setting them down in front of Gary and Howard

"Breakfast is served" Mark smiled as he sat down next to Gary  
"You not having any?" Gary asked stroking Mark's hand  
"No I ate earlier while you 2 where still asleep"

"God this is delicious, why didn’t we get you to cook while we were in America?” Howard remarked as he pushed his empty plate back "Thanks for the food, I better be off, I am off to Germany tomorrow so I need to pack and give the car a once over, when are you off to America again?"

"2 days’ and I am there for 2 weeks, have fun in Germany" Gary replied

"Will do, have fun in America see you when you get back, when the real hard work starts, no more playing around in the studio!" Howard pointed out as he walked over to the door "See you Mark" Howard shouted back to Mark who was busy clearing the table  
"See ya" Mark shouted back. Gary saw Howard off before returning to the kitchen, walking up behind Mark wrapping his arms round his waist, leaning his head on the shoulder  
"You can leave that for a bit, we can do it later"  
"You have forgotten haven’t you?" Mark laughed as he awkwardly made his way round the kitchen, Gary in tow  
"No I haven’t forgotten! What have I forgotten?"   
"Our parents are coming over for dinner tonight to celebrate finding Neverland opening, so we need to tidy up and go shopping" Mark reminded Gary  
"Oh yer, I can do the shopping if you want" Gary said nuzzling into Mark's neck  
"I have a list ready, if you can think of anything else add it on, Mark said as he set off towards the fridge, pausing before he opened it "COFFEE!" Mark exclaimed breaking free from Gary reaching for the list scribbling down making Gary smile Mark turned round handing Gary the list "oh hang on" Mark said taking the list back scribbling down some more items before handing the list back to Gary.

"Right then, I am sure you will think of something else on the way, and if you do text me ok" Gary said as be bent is head kissing Mark's forehead "See you in a bit. I love you"  
"Love you too"

Gary had been gone 5 minutes when his phone bussed with a text from Mark, by the time Gary got to the supermarket he had whole other list on his phone. It took Gary over an hour to get all the shopping Mark wanted, he sent Mark a text  
You are going to have to help me to unload all this! It is going to take enough to get it all in the car, do we really need all this? XXXX  
Mark replied quickly  
Be careful with your back, see if someone can help you lift it in. See you in a sec,  
Love you lots   
Xxxxxxxx

Gary struggled to push the trolley as he loaded the car, he quickly filled the boot and the backseats.

"Hey I'm home, you ok to come help me?" Gary called out when he got back, there was no reply   
"Mark?"  
"Yer I’m coming, I am just in the middle of something" Mark called back, he emerged a few minutes later  
"Did you manage to get everything?"  
"I get everything don’t you worry, I still think that we don't need this much shopping, I am going away for 2 weeks in a couple of days remember?"  
"I know, but don’t forget we are having a big meal tonight?"  
"How Big is this big meal, there is enough food to feed about 50 people here!"  
"You will see! Mark smiled stretching up to kiss Gary  
"Oh I forgot, I got you a present" Gary remembered as he reached into the foot well, pulling out a bunch of flowers  
"Oh you didn't have to do that! They are beautiful thank you" Mark smiled as he started to make his way back into the house  
"Aren’t you forgetting something?" Gary asked as he grabbed a couple of bags of shopping  
"I am coming to get some! I just don’t want them to die" Mark said emerging with the flowers in a vase "Why don't you start unpacking and I will bring the rest in"  
It took 20 minutes to unload and unpack all the shopping  
"Ok I didn't think that there was quite this much" Mark admitted, then checking the clock "Oh is that the time, I better start getting the dinner ready!"  
"It's only 11 o’clock what needs to go on so early!!"  
"I am slow roasting lamb so that needs to on early, the rest will go on later"  
"Ok, but let me know when you start doing the rest, you are not doing it all yourself, now if there anything I can do around the house?"  
"If you can hover the living room, then set the table then that would be amazing darling"

The pair spent several hours cleaning and preparing dinner, they sat down for a 5-minute break  
"I hope the dinner tastes ok" Mark worried  
"I am sure it will be amazing don't you worry, we better start getting ready, they will be here soon"  
"5 more minutes, I just want to sit with you for a bit, I need to get my Barlow fix before you leave" Mark said snuggling up to Gary  
"I am sure we can do lots of snuggling tomorrow" Gary teased "Come on, let’s go get ready, we don't want to be late.

"Don't you look Hansom in a suite" Mark remarked as Gary finished getting dressed  
"You don’t look half bad yourself" Gary said, fixing Mark's collar when the doorbell rang  
"Ready?"  
"Ready".

"Don't you two look smart" Gary's mum remarked as they opened the door "I feel under dressed now"

"You look lovely mum" Gary said as he gave her a kiss  
Gary entertained his mum and Mark's parents while Mark finished up in the kitchen. They were all sat around in the living room discussing the new album  
"I am so proud of you boys, you know that don't you" Gary mum beamed at Gary  
"I know mum, you tell me every time I speak to you"  
"But I am, you worked so hard for all this"  
"So when does Finding Neverland open, Mark won’t stop talking about it" mark's mum asked  
"It opens next week, so I am going over in a few days to watch the rehearsals and be there for the opening night and performing with some of the cast at the press release, I am then going to stay on a few more days to do some recording for the release of the sound track, so it’s going to be a long stint, but I am hoping it is going to go well"  
"Wow that sounds amazing! It must be really special to know that your music is being performed at a Broadway musical" Mark dad said with a look of admiration on his face  
"It really is, I could never have imagined doing something like this 10 years ago, I feel very honoured to have been chosen to do it" Gary explained as Mark walked in "How we doing?"  
"The starter is done and the main is almost ready" Mark informed as he perched on the arm of the sofa   
"It smells amazing, I am still not sure where you learnt to cook so well, I think you are going to have to give me some lessons now!" Mark's mum commented  
"Well I did get taught to cook by the most talented mum's in the world" Mark smiled as he gazed lovingly at his mum   
"Stop flattering me, I am sure that you are a much better cook than me, so shall we go sit down before the wonderful food goes cold?"  
"That sounds like a good plan I am starving" Gary smiled as he got up.  
As they walked into the dining room they were met with the delightful smell and sight of smoked salmon drizzled with lemon.

"Wow, this looks spectacular, how long did it take to make this!" Gary's mum asked  
"Gary did most of this actually, I just put it in the oven"  
"It only took about half an hour to prepare, and Mark, you have to take some of the credit, you where the one that taught me how to cook it in the first place"  
"Well it looks amazing! But the proof will be in the eating" Gary's mum encouraged as she sat down next to Gary  
"Well then everyone, tuck in, we don't want it to get cold" Mark instructed as he started to eat.   
There was little conversation as everyone enjoyed Gary’s smoked salmon, with Mark popping out every so often to check on the lamb and the vegetables. It didn’t take long for everyone to finish. Gary cleared away the plates and topped everyone’s drinks up while Mark brought in the lamb and vegetables and began to serve everyone up  
“If you could take one item with you to a desert island?” Mark’s dad asked. Every one sat there pondering the question before Gary’s mum piped up  
“A book on how to survive on a desert island”  
“Interesting, but could be considered cheating” Mark’s dad replied  
“Dad you never said anything about any rules, and I would probably take a water purifier, boring I know but then at least I could have something to drink”  
“Hm I would take a tent” Mark’s mum decided  
“I would take my Piano” Gary said   
“Of course you would take you piano, what else would you take!” Mark laughed  
“Seams that I am the only one left, I would go with a boat, that way I could get off the island” Mark’s dad concluded  
“But how would you know where to go?” Gary’s mum asked  
“I wouldn’t but you are sure to find a ship at some point”  
“I still think you would be better off staying on the island and surviving” Mark’s mum replied. The discussion continued as they finished the main course. Once they finished and the plated where cleared, Mark snuck upstairs to get a present for Gary, he came downstairs, leaving the present just out of sight  
“Where did you go?” Gary asked as Mark appeared in the doorway  
“I went to get a present I have been working on” Mark smiled as he brought the present into view, handing it to Gary. He unwrapped it excitedly to reveal a painting of the view from the footpath.  
“Wow that’s amazing! How did manage to pain it without me noticing?”  
“It was easier than you think, it didn’t take too long”  
“Well anyway I love it, thank you!” Gary said giving Mark a kiss on the cheek “Let me go get the pubbing, you sit down for a bit” Gary insisted as he got up and went into the kitchen, coming back in with a selection of puddings  
“We couldn’t decide which one so we did them all” Gary explained as he set the selection down on the table and everyone started to help themselves.  
Once the deserts had been finished and the coffee was flowing conversation turned to the future  
“So what do you think is going to happen to the band next?” Mark’s dad asked  
“We are not sure, we are going to see how the tour goes then see where we go from there, it’s the 25th anniversary of the first album being released so we are hoping Jay and Rob will come back and do something with us, but we are doing to have to wait and see” Gary explained.  
“Well, it’s getting late so I should probable head off. Thank you for the amazing dinner, it was delicious, I will see you boys again soon, make sure you stay in touch while you are in America” Gary’s mum said  
“Thanks for coming mum, it was really good to see you, and of course I will, see you when I get back” Gary promised as he got up and hugged his mum  
“Well we should probably be off too, it really was a brilliant dinner, thank you so much for cooking, and good luck with everything” Mark’s mum added. They said their goodbyes and Mark and Gary set about tiding up  
“Well that went really well, your salmon was amazing” Mark praised  
“Not as good as your Lamb, it just fell off the bone, it was so tender, and nowhere near as good as your painting, I still don’t get how you managed to hide it from me!”  
“Well it wasn’t as hard as you might think, I just did bits here and there while you were out shopping and running”  
“Well thank you so much I love it” Gary said leaning over and kissing Mark.


End file.
